The Games We Play
by amillionyears
Summary: Kurt and Blaine show their competitive sides by playing an array of games, usually leading to something wonderful, but unintentional. A collection of drabbles.  PROMPTS CLOSED.
1. Twister

**Twister**

"You're out, Berry!"

The New Directions join in a group of laughter, all eyes seeming to fall on the only two left on the multi-colored mat. Rachel sulks off and joins her boyfriend on the couch, though her pout doesn't last long at the sight of Kurt and Blaine. A signature, "Wanky," can be heard from Santana somewhere off to the right, but Kurt can't seem to think straight considering the extremely arousing position he's in.

_This has got to be some sort of test. _

His boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, hovers over him with an excitable smile. His hair falls in natural curls around his face, and his expression is clearly thanking Mike Chang for the idea of playing this game.

And damn, Hummel just can't think straight. That smile on that beautiful face paired with the fact that Blaine's right leg is between his two, ghosting over his vital regions, and the position he's in, as if he were doing the crab-walk (if slightly sinking due to the pressing weight of Blaine's own tired body)... and he forgot what he was trying to think, because Finn has just flicked the spinner and now Blaine's left arm settles itself near Kurt's meticulously styled head of hair and it looks like Blaine's preventing him from moving.

There's a mewling sound from Kurt before he lets his body slacken and fall in a heap, "Gah!" he whines, "That just wasn't fair!" 

"Hey," Santana pipes in, "the spinner is always right," she smirks. Hummel rolls his eyes, sighing. And then, just as quickly as they had all joined in for the game of Twister, the New Directions agree that going outside to light a fire is a good idea. This leaves Kurt and Blaine, Blaine still hovering over the other now, but not in the position the game put him in.

"Blaine," Kurt mutters in protest, turning his face away from his boyfriend's lips, "Stop it!" 

"No, I'm the winner," Anderson states with a grin, "I want my prize."

His hazel eyes are begging for the attention of the other's glasz stare, and Kurt finally gives in and looks back at his boyfriend. Blaine grins and captures Kurt's soft lips in his own, and for a while they're just there, kissing on the Twister mat, until a voice interrupts their thoughts.

"Uh... guys, yeah... we're gonna.. uh... make some smores, if you want to, er... come out," Finn awkwardly states, shifting in his spot in the doorway. Blaine nods, unperturbed by the interruption as he removes himself from Kurt, pulling the older boy with him toward the back door

And the whole time Kurt Hummel can only think about how he's perfectly fine with second place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there goes the beginning to my very first prompt fic! Any readers feel free to suggest a game for our wonderful Klaine to play. It can include sports, board games, card games... I don't really care, I'm just really excited to begin writing prompts for this. R&R, please!

A very, very thankful shout-out to_ warblingaway,_ the author of _Tumblr Drabbles, _for the inspiring short #15 "Right Hand Red."


	2. Singstar

**Singstar.**

"Blaine Anderson, no," Kurt said, crossing his arms and staring down at the game disk with a stern gaze, "When I said I wanted to do something today, I didn't mean playing video games. I actually meant shopping, but of course you hate that... Besides, I don't even have a Playstation! Can we please do something else?"

"Nope," was the hazel-eyed boy's quick and simple response, "And don't worry, I brought mine!" 

The older boy sighed and sat on the couch, knowing that there was no use to protest Blaine's insane hyperactivity. When Anderson got in this state of mind, it was absolutely no use trying to get your way. He was like a child: energetic and stubborn.

"Fine," Kurt muttered, "but you're setting it up."

When he told Blaine to set it up, he didn't think it would take him less than a minute to do so. He rolled his eyes when he was pulled off of the couch and handed a microphone. At least it wasn't some football game, he figured. He wouldn't have been suckered in to it to save his life if it was anything of the sort.

"Now pick a song!" Blaine exclaimed enthusiastically. Kurt settled for "Put Your Records On," and it didn't surprise either of them nor would it anyone that it was traditionally sung by a girl.

The enthusiastic junior had taken a seat on the couch, watching the other with a grin. But soon all of his thoughts of his own song choice were thrown out of the window when Kurt began to sing. His voice was beautiful, the way he sang it... and oh, God, look at those lips, and how good would they feel on his neck and...

"Blaine!" Kurt whined, "Pick a song so we can get this over with! I just realized that I needed a new scarf – my last one was ruined after I got slushied and – Mmph!"

The last thing he expected was Blaine to practically tackle him, connecting their lips together and hungrily kissing him. Kurt wasn't long to return it, though his chaste reply told Blaine that he'd better slow down or Kurt wouldn't have it. Reluctantly the kiss slowed to a sweeter one, and the two pulled away, Kurt with his eyebrow raised and Blaine grinning.

"You were amazing, Kurt," the hazel-eyed teen said while he stroked the other's collarbone, "but... I think I can do better." 

Blaine received Kurt's best bitch-face before the microphone was shoved into his chest.

"It's on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Prompt idea belongs to _Wolf Princess girl_. I had fun writing this one, so thanks for the idea!  
>R&amp;R! And sorry for the shortness. ;~;<p> 


	3. Football

**Football.**

"Down set, hike!"

Kurt Hummel was incredibly lost as everyone began to move in a frenzy, and all the while he just stayed put, watching his boyfriend and the other members of New Directions "pass around the pigskin." When the play was over and Blaine stomped over to him, looking incredibly irritated, he blinked, "What?"

"What?" Blaine snorted with a huff, "You won't move! Come on, Kurt! I mean, you're playing football... you have to do _something!" _

The taller boy raised an eyebrow, "Firstly, Blaine, I don't appreciate you yelling at me," he confronted, "and secondly, I didn't want to play this stupid sport in the first place! I would much rather go over there with all the New Directions girls and you know that. It's who I am, and if I don't like something, why should I give it my all? I save my talent for the important things."

The hazel-eyed teenager sighed, doing that thing where he's upset one moment and regretful the next, "I'm sorry, Kurt... Maybe I thought you would enjoy it or something... I don't know."

Hummel sighed, "It's fine, really... but we already established that you like football, and I like scarves."

Blaine couldn't help but give a light chuckle, "Well, just because I wish I didn't drag you along for this doesn't mean you can stop playing," Kurt's boyfriend stated, "so come into the team huddle for once; we're going to use you this play."

Grudgingly, Kurt allowed himself to be dragged into the huddle, though he refused to touch his step-brother's extremely sweaty back or put his stylish coiffure near the others' dandruff-filled, perspiring dos (or in his eyes, don'ts).

"Alright, so Kurt, they don't expect you to be able to do anything so we're going to have you..."

For once, he listened, and when the team broke he actually had half of an idea of where he was going this time. And so when they hiked the ball, he strolled casually (if a bit quickly) toward the large yellow goal post, where he relaxed against it in a fashion that looked like he had no interest in doing it, which he didn't, but he did want his boyfriend to win the petty game.

Therefore, when Blaine tossed the ball, he caught it skillfully between his hands. There was a collection of curses from the other team, but the senior boy was only focused on his boyfriend, who had run over and picked Kurt up in a hug. He laughed as he was swung around by Blaine, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before he handed over the football.

"See, Kurt," Blaine grinned, "That wasn't so bad."

"No," Kurt admitted, "But next time, we're going shopping."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The last one for today. Prompt idea from _BalthierStrahl, _and thanks, because this was another prompt I enjoyed writing! :) R&R, and please, leave a prompt!


	4. Blind Man's Buff

**Blind Man's Buff.**

_"Now Blaine, as your boyfriend I demand that during this Rachel Berry party you do not make out with her and that you don't get as drunk as you have in the past, okay?"_

Of course, those words were disregarded the minute the booze had been brought out. Kurt was the only guy, or girl for that matter, not joining in on the sloppy rendition of "Red Solo Cup." He didn't like the song in the first place, but when all the words were slurred together and he was still fuming after Puck had spilled his beer all over Kurt's new sweater, he absolutely hated it.

At least Blaine hadn't kissed anyone else.

Yet.

"Kurt," his eyes lazily traveled over to Blaine, "Comeon, we'regonna... we're gonna... play a game," he slurred. Hummel simply sighed and nodded, allowing himself to be dragged over toward the small group who had, thankfully, stopped belting out their song. A few of the New Directions members had left due to curfews and other miscellaneous reasons, only leaving Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Puckerman, and Santana, all of whom, excluding Kurt, had decided to play a little game Lopez had suggested.

"Blind man's buff," Kurt repeated, his eyebrow raised, "I don't know if I'm comfortable playing this... I think I'm going to go sit over the– "

"No way, you're playing!" Blaine cut him off, grinning, "Because I'm it!" 

The glasz-eyed boy flushed and sighed, "Fine, but just this once."

Rachel had hastily tied a blindfold around the former Warbler's eyes, and Kurt could have sworn Blaine could see, because the first thing his boyfriend reached for was him, and had he not been quick to move that hand would have gone right between his legs.

"I'm gonna get you!" Blaine teased, chasing after the giggling Kurt. And Blaine did just that, because in a moment of weakness when the taller male had stopped to catch his breath, the other had successfully gripped his ass cheek. Kurt had to suppress a yelp.

But Blaine's groping didn't stop there, instead the curly-headed teen proceeded tickle him in some rather inappropriate places, emitting gasps and squeaks from the older boy.

"Alright, guys, get a room!" Finn groaned, followed by a, "No, let em' stay! This is toats good stuff," from Santana.

But neither of the two heard them, or didn't bother to reply, because Blaine was grinning up at a breathlessly panting Kurt. "Bedroom, babe?" he questioned.

Kurt nodded, "Bedroom," he said, and as Blaine was dragging him out of Rachel's basement, Kurt figured that maybe Rachel Berry's parties weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finally, finished this one! It was fun to write, but it took a bit to think about. Thanks to _Your Wife _(my anonymous reviewer and best friend) for the prompt. I know you'd like some smut, but this story is rated T. :P Sorry, wife. C:

R&R, and leave a prompt!


	5. Uno

**Uno.**

"I win again," Kurt smiled lightly, placing down the last colored card into the stack. His amused grin only widened when his boyfriend tilted his head back and emitted a low groan, slamming his extensive hand of Uno cards down on the table. His feigned despair didn't last long, however, and he quickly perked up. This was not a surprise to the older boy, who had only repeated the charade around four other times before this.

"I demand a rematch," Kurt met his boyfriend's hazel eyes and laughed lightly.

"As much as I would love to stay here and win another card game with you," he said it honestly, "I've got to get back to the house. Dad and Carole are out and Finn's going to end up burning the house down if I don't get there and cook him something," he laughed, "You should have seen it! I came home to a mess of smoke this one time he attempted to cook Ramen noodles –"

"Kurt," Blaine grinned, "love you and all, but I want to win a game! Last one?"

And to hell with it, Kurt just couldn't resist Blaine's puppy face. If the house were to burn down, so be it, so long as Blaine fulfilled his one request...

"You can win a game," Blaine watched his boyfriend's tongue roll off his lips slowly, "but I would prefer it to be a different one."

"What do you want to play, then?"

Blaine had questioned it so seriously, so innocently, that Kurt couldn't help but tilt his head back and laugh. At the musical sound Blaine cracked a smile, but continued to be genuinely curious on what game Kurt wanted to play. The wonder reflected in his eyes when his boyfriend looked back at him. Kurt could only roll his own blue-green orbs.

"Oh, Blaine," he sighed, "Just kiss me already, will you?"

Realization dawned on the other and the two slowly connected lips over the card set up, moving in sync with one another. Kurt had just begun to invade Blaine's mouth with his slick, skillful tongue and Blaine's hazel gaze was slowly glazing over to a lustful one when a short _ping! _ intruded on their kiss.

Reluctantly, Kurt halted the wondrous encounter to check his texts.

"Oh God," he groaned, "I have to get home, Blaine. Finn's trying to grill hamburgers and I'm getting the feeling this isn't going to end well."

"It's fine," the other assured, "but tomorrow, I still want my rematch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes! Sorry for the lack of update yesterday, readers – I was horribly procrastinating and was at a loss for what to do with this chapter. But the end result pleases me, very much. Thanks to _BalthierStrahl _for the prompt idea. R&R, and keep the prompts coming! Also, constructive criticism if you've got any. :3


	6. Just Dance

**Just Dance.**

All eyes were on the two boys dancing in the center of the living room floor, or rather, those eyes who didn't belong to the couple sloppily locking lips on either couch in the room. Admittedly, Blaine wished somewhere in the back of his mind that that was him and Kurt, but his and the other's primary focus was at the game at hand.

They were head to head, the speakers blasting the tune to "Crazy in Love" (much to Abuela Lopez's dismay), the digital crown shifting between their on screen names after each move.

And neither of them realized that it was because they both sucked.

That was, until an all too familiar voice cut in and they were forced to pause the game.

_"No me gusta!"_

"Alright, Santana, this is the third group you've interrupted this entire party," Kurt groaned, his eyes darting to the Latina as she snatched the Wii remotes from both of their hands.

"Yes," she said, "because this is the third group that sucked."

And then she went on on the all too familiar rant about how Finn was fat and couldn't dance, Rory (who had become more commonly known to Santana as "Irish") should stick to the toe-tapping jigs, and that maybe Kurt and Blaine's pony hooves were getting in the way of their actual dancing. So the two just sighed, smiling slightly as they retreated back to the couch.

Once settled comfortably, Kurt laying with a pillow separating his head from Blaine's lap, staring up into the beautiful face of his boyfriend, the older asked, "I'm not a bad dancer, am I?"

"No," Blaine assured, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to the other's cheek, "You're perfect. And me?"

Kurt smirked up at his boyfriend, "Eh," he said, "I've seen better."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, would've had this uploaded yesterday had FF not been such a jerk to everyone (I'm hoping you all had the same login experience...). And yay for more reviews and prompts! Thanks to everyone who's read/submitted. I'll try to cover a couple more prompts today. :) Thanks to _Santana98 _for the prompt. Review, prompt, and enjoy!


	7. Strip Poker

**Strip Poker.**

Damn Kurt.

Blaine dealt out the cards one last time, his eyes on his boyfriend who was grinning in amusement at that almost desperate look on the younger teen's face. Of course Kurt had been anticipating it, after all, it was a party at _Brittany's _house. Everyone knew that where there was Brittany, there was a heap of discarded clothing in the corner and couples in every bedroom, on every couch, and in some cases in every bath tub.

And the most recent discovery of the blonde was a game called, "Strip Poker." Lose a round, lose your clothes. To say the least, New Directions was having an excellent time. Aside from Blaine, that is, who looked helplessly frustrated due to his boyfriend's numerous amount of layers.

Oh, Kurt loved that look just as much as he loved his designer wardrobe.

But he had a sinking feeling he would be losing a piece of it now that Finn had retreated elsewhere with Rachel and Blaine had taken the dealer's place. Of course, cheating was (supposedly) outlawed, but when it came down to being excited Kurt just didn't trust his boyfriend when it came to playing fair.

So he wasn't too surprised once the cards were all turned and he ended up loosing. Reluctantly, he shed his jacket, leaving him in jeans, around three shirts, his undergarments, socks, and converse shoes. One step for Blaine, but still many, many more to go.

"Wait, Santana," Brittany whined, "Why don't I have a King and a Queen? I only have a King... did they get a divorce or something? And what happened to their son, Jack?" The two boys' eyes hovered over to the only other couple that remained playing; Brittany and Santana, the former looking a bit tired and the other like she needed to relieve some tension.

"You know what, Britts," Santana said, standing and dragging the other Cheerio with her, "Let's go talk about it in the shower..."

Kurt could only let out a light chuckle, of which was soon interrupted by a pouting Blaine, "You are such a _tease," _ the darker haired boy whispered.

Blaine received only a smirk and a nod in response. And damn, he just couldn't have that.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt gasped, craning his neck to allow his boyfriend's nibbling lips to explore the skin on his neck even further after being suddenly cornered by the other. He mewled a bit, his glasz eyes hazy and clouded as he attempted to pry his lustful boyfriend off of his sensitive skin, "Blaine, stop it," he laughed a bit.

"No way, this is payback," the other grinned, going back in to nibble on Kurt's sweet, soft lips. Briefly, he pulled away, staring back into the other's gorgeous and surprised expression, "and if that game can't get your clothes off, then I sure as hell will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am such a dork. I keep getting distracted by Chris Colfer interviews and loosing my focus. ;~; Must. Focus! I was hoping to get another done but with my curfew and absentminded-ness I'm afraid that's not going to happen... :c Also, not thoroughly proofread, so if you could point out anything grammatically incorrect I would appreciate it!

Thanks to _CaseyChimera _for the prompt idea. :)

Oh well, I tried. R&R, leave a prompt, and thanks for all of the responses, guys!


	8. Ninja

**Ninja.**

"One, two, three... ninja!"

There was a collection of laughs among the Warblers as they all sprung out their hands in various poses, grinning at each other around the large circle they had made. Kurt's eyes traveled slowly to Wes, who stood on his right side, as he began the game with a quick but unsuccessful move toward Kurt's hand.

"Ha," the countertenor laughed in a sing song voice, stealing glances at the two different males on either side of him: Wes, or Blaine.

Kurt didn't take his chances and made for the easier target who wasn't giving him this look of extreme competitiveness (albeit a very hot look), and successfully outed one of Wes' hands. He let out another laugh, grinning slightly at the pouty look on the other's face. However good at dancing he was, Wes was not going to win this game - Kurt had this in the bag.

And Blaine seemed to hold the very same attitude, thus ending the two the last ones standing with a very excited crowd of Warblers gathered around them. If Blaine didn't know any better, he would assume that they'd all found interest in a caterpillar. Hey, it wouldn't have been the first time.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine mused, "Why don't you just give up now?"

It had certainly been a competitive game between the two. Four or five moves and neither had managed to out the other's last remaining hand, the others of which had been lost among the rest of the game. Now each boy only had one chance to win. Suspensful. Kurt never would have guessed such a game would have been so... entertaining, and he wasn't just talking about the game itself; that look the other had on his face was really beginning to take its toll on him.

"Well, Blaine," Kurt jerked his hand away from the other's quick move, "If I go down, which I won't, I'm not going without a fight - or rather, some amusement."

Kurt's grin could only widen as the other's gaze found the hand that had moved to rest in a new position. Palm outward, right above his butt. But what Kurt wasn't expecting was a smile to reflect on his boyfriend's face.

"Oh, you really think _that _will stop me?"

Blaine had been expecting Kurt to continue the game, and he did, but instead of allowing Blaine's hand to touch his ass, he shifted away from the other's groping hand. With a puppy-like pout, Blaine met Kurt's grin, "Aw, don't want a little _touch?" _he teased.

Kurt shook his head, "As much as I would love one," he paused for the snickers of the Warblers around them, "I would really love to win this game, _without _a distraction."

And that's where the conversation had ended, because the older boy launched himself at the other and they shared a slow, powerful kiss. Blaine almost didn't notice the slight tap on his hand, but when he did, he pulled away.

"You little..." he muttered, but couldn't hide a grin.

"That's right, Blaine Anderson," Kurt laughed, "I always get what I want."

"Mhm," Blaine just shook his head, glancing at the now bored group of Warblers who had begun to drag themselves up the turf and back toward the Dalton building. His hazel gaze met his boyfriend's blue-green eyes shortly after and he just continued to smile, because as far as he was concerned, he had definitely won _something._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long update. I had momentary computer troubles and have been confined to my laptop, which just returned to me today. I'll try to update daily (though I won't be able to tomorrow, I'll be at a friend's) aside from Wednesdays, which I spend (for the most part) at my dance studio. Sorry!

Also, my laptop doesn't have a spellcheck and I might overlook some things. So point that out for me if you notice it and I'll go back and fix it. c:

Thanks to _Kokuo _for the prompt idea. This was another fun one. ;) R&R, leave a prompt, and thanks to everyone who has!


	9. Angry Birds

**Angry Birds.**

"These damn birds are about to make _me _angry," Blaine mutters under his breath, furiously shooting one of the birds across the screen. Kurt lets out a light chuckle and reaches across Rachel to put his hand on his boyfriend's knee.

"I think it's a little too late for that, Blaine," he muses, glancing over at the other, who shoots him a glare with a bit of tease hidden in his hazel irises.

"Well," he huffs, "if you're so good at it just do it," and he presses the phone into Kurt's palm. Rachel rolls her eyes at the two.

Kurt laughs lightly, "Fine then," he says and restarts the level. In less than a few seconds, he's already completed it, and Blaine can only mutter incoherent curses under his breath as he takes his phone back.

"Ah, ah," Kurt sings, "What do you say, Blaine?"

The question is followed by a short, halfhearted, "Thanks," before the darker haired boy is cursing at the game again. Rachel stands abruptly, joining Finn in the front row of the choir room, a dull roar of conversation floating about the room as all of the New Directions wait for Mr. Schu to arrive.

"Blaine," Kurt laughs again, but doesn't get to continue as the other scoots into the seat next to him and thrusts the electronic to Kurt again. The glasz eyed boy shakes his head and smiles before he goes to complete the level, but as it turns out, after a few tries, he can't beat it.

"Strange," he mutters, "I've beaten this level... now how did I do it?" he questions out loud. Blaine leans over and points to the screen and starts citing instructions, but Kurt isn't listening. Instead he's doing something entirely different, much to Blaine's annoyance.

"Kurt, _Kurt, _listen to me, you have to -"

"Hush, Blaine," Kurt mutters, "I've got this."

And after many tries and failures, all of the New Directions members are watching Kurt and Blaine nearly shout at each other over the game.

"Kurt, just give me my phone back!"

"No, Blaine, I almost beat it!" Kurt replies, followed by a, "Hey, quit!"

And everyone watches as Blaine furiously makes to grab his phone back, but only resulting in tipping both of their plastic, school room chairs over. There's a series of loud thumps and everyone's looking over two disheveled boys, panting, with Blaine beneath Kurt in a compromising position.

The immediate reaction is a, "Just... wanky," from none other than Santana. And nobody can help but laugh, including the previously angry boys.

"Still mad?" Kurt whispers, looking back in the hazel eyes of his boyfriend with a smirk.

Blaine shrugs, "Just a little," he grins, "but I think I'll get over it."

The two share a light kiss and slowly begin to untangle themselves from each other, smiling and grinning along with the rest of the New Directions. Shortly after Mr. Schu walks in, fists tight as he takes a seat, "Sue just makes me so... _angry," _he hisses.

Kurt and Blaine share a gaze before everyone lets out a simultaneous laugh. Mr. Schu can only wonder what the joke is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay! Finished. Sorry, I would've updated yesterday but I ended up spending another night at my friend's. Also, now that my computer is broken I might not be as frequent with updates as I'd like to. I'll still try one drabble a day, though, save Wednesdays and possibly Tuesdays. The most amount of time between updates will (hopefully) be 3 days. It all depends on what happens, though.

Anyways, thanks to _BalthierStrahl _for the prompt idea. :D R&R, prompt, and enjoy!


	10. Wrestling

**Wrestling.**

"Blaine, you're like the son I never had," Burt Hummel laughs as he headlocks a panting Blaine, both laughing while Kurt casts a weary glance over his magazine.

"Gee, thanks," he mutters before turning his attention to_ Ellen_, successfully balancing his attention between his boyfriend and his father's wresting match, his magazine, and the television show to save himself from boredom.

"Oh, come on, Kurt!" Blaine gasps as he taps out, sighing in relief as his boyfriend's father releases his neck and excuses himself for a drink. Blaine takes the free moment to sit next to Kurt, a lot less distance between them than Burt would approve of.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Don't tell me you're going to beg me to wrestle you."

_And here come those damn eyes..._

Sure enough, a slightly annoyed blue gaze meets a pleading hazel one and they both know by the melting expression of Kurt Hummel that Blaine's wish has been granted.

"Fine," the countertenor huffs, "but only one."

"Wait!"

The two lock eyes and there's a gesture from Kurt that says, in unspoken words, _hurry up while the commercials are on, damn it!_

"Okay," Blaine grins, "the winner gets to ask a favor of the loser and the loser cannot refuse to do it, no matter what the favo-"

"So long as it's not humiliating, fine," Kurt interrupts impatiently.

A brief minute passes while the two get into places on separate corners of the "ring" (or rather, the living room rug) before Blaine is laughing while yelling, "Go!"

_Oh shit._

Now Blaine can't think because Kurt's strolling so casually over to him while putting on a seductive look and Blaine just hopes that the eye contact is keeping his boyfriend's gaze from traveling any lower on Blaine's body because if it were to happen, he would be so embarrassed and...

"Blaine."

_That voice. _

And now a pair of fingers are teasing at his neck and his knees are starting to shake and Kurt's only reaction is a smirk as he gently lowers his boyfriend to the floor, straddling him and pushing him to where his torso is flat on the ground.

Kurt grins, because Blaine's breathing is heavy and his eyes are glazed over and Kurt knows that he's won, because Blaine takes exactly the time needed to process what the countertenor had just whispered in his ear: _"I win."_

"Oh, God!"

Kurt hisses a curse under his breath as he removes himself from Blaine, glaring daggers at his brother, "Go away, Finn. And don't you tell dad _or _Carole about this or I'll tell them about the time-"

"Fine!"

Finn rushes off down the hall with a horrified expression and Kurt turns with a smug grin to Blaine, who can't hide a slightly dazed smile, "Well, you won," he says, "What's your favor?"

"Since you like wrestling so much," Kurt grins, "I figured you wouldn't mind if I saw you in one of those _tight, leather," _he emphasizes the adjectives as he moves back to the hazel eyed teen, "speedos."

The both of them are smiling in a suggestive manner as Blaine replys, "Fine. But I'm getting a rematch, and if I win, you're returning the favor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay! So, now that school's starting back up I'm thinking about prewriting my chapters in ICT. Since I'm always ahead on my lessons there I tend to have a lot of free time, so I hope this works out. Plus the period before that is Algebra 1 and I tend to think about my fanfictions when I'm not paying attention in there...

Also, I didn't proofread this very much so point out anything that's wrong and I'll gladly go back and fix it. :D

Anyways, thanks to anonymous _Nina _for the prompt. ;) R&R, prompt, and enjoy!


	11. Marco Polo

**Marco Polo.**

"I'd say that went well," Rachel stated as she watched Mr. Schu and Emma excuse themselves for a moment. The New Directions had gone back to swimming in the pool after their performance of _We Found Love_, all relaxing with satisfied smiles on their faces, "but, I do have a few critiques. Now-"

"Hold it there, Berry," Santana interrupted, "As much as we would all_ love _to hear you tell us what we need to improve and that you, as usual, were better," she snapped sarcastically, "Oh, who the hell am I kidding? Shut up."

Rachel made to speak again, but decided against it as Finn waded over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sighing, she allowed herself to be silenced.

"Well, in my opinion we were all fabulous," Kurt looked around at the group, his eyes lingering a second too long on his boyfriend at the sight of his gelled hair beginning to free itself from it's cage and transform into cute, wet curls.

"I agree." Kurt shifted his eyes to Blaine's moving lips, smiling slightly as he forced himself to look away before his thoughts could stray.

"Yeah, we were all pretty dope," Puckerman spoke up followed by a quiet murmur of agreement from the choir. A short silence settled over the group as their voices echoed around the room before Finn spoke up,

"So, what now?"

Everyone exchanged a glance and there was a simultaneous shrug, "Well, I think Mr. Schu and Emma are too busy locking lips in some janitor's closet to come back so..." Santana trailed off. Normally there was a post-performance celebration and input from their teacher, but without him it all seemed a bit awkward.

"We could play Marco Polo," Brittany piped with a grin, "but I still don't know who he is..."

"Sure," Blaine was the first to reply, "I'm up for it."

"Well if dream boat Anderson over there is up for it, so am I," Santana said with a suggestive smirk in the hazel eyed boy's direction. Her stare shifted a bit as a suddenly nervous looking Finn spoke from across the pool.

"I, uh, have something to do so... yeah."

After that a few more of the New Directions members left to go about their other business, leaving only Britt, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Rory, Sam (but only because he had practice shortly after), and Artie, who had offered to be referee for the others.

"Then it's settled," Kurt smiled, "We're playing. I'm it!"

Blaine watched as the countertenor's head disappeared under the water, only to be replaced by his hands as he counted to ten using his fingers. He, along with the others, swam as far away from Kurt as possible, despite his urges to jump him right there because he just looked to cute with his hair all wet and droplets running down that beautiful, pale skin and -

"Marco!"

Blaine was a little late to respond, his, "Polo," echoing behind the others' in the large room. _Damn, _he thought, because now Kurt was slowly swimming over, smiling behind closed eyes and reaching his hands out to victimize him.

This time Blaine didn't allow himself to become distracted - or tried his best not to - and quickly waded away. But Kurt was fast, a lot faster than Blaine would have expected.

"Alligator eyes!"

Did Blaine mention how fast Kurt was? Or maybe it was just that the junior's mind couldn't form a coherent thought since he had just felt a very delicate finger brush over his crotch and his cheeks flush.

Kurt gasped a bit as he surfaced, his own blush gracing his features, "Oh, I'm sorry," he murmured in an awkward apology, but Blaine _didn't really care._

It was Kurt's turn to be surprised, his cornflower blue eyes shooting open as his lips were captured in his boyfriend's hungry kiss. He didn't take too long to respond, though, wrapping his arms around to other's neck and reflecting the movements on his own lips.

Of course, there would always be an interruption.

"Alright, synchronized swim team, meet up! New Directions, out! And if you peed in my pool-"

Sam finished for her, "she will _kill _you."

Reluctantly, Kurt and Blaine parted with a soft pant and the two of them made for the ladder. As they went to grab a towel and their bags, they both looked to Santana as she approached, smirking with her pinky linked with Britt.

"Now, the next time I see you two, you'd better tell me all about how you guys got each other wet in more ways than one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Tuesday I was just too excited before and after Yes/No (tell me what you guys thinked of the episode?)... I mean, in my opinion and despite the lack of Klaine, I think it was a great episode. Klaine could have made it better, though...

Anyways, yeah. Very sorry I didn't update sooner. ;~; To _invisiblevamp _with the prompt Sardines, I skipped yours but now I'm going back to it since I know what it is now. ^^ And to _Wolf Princess girl _with rock paper scissors, I'll be putting yours off until I get an idea. :) Hope you don't mind.

Now, thanks to _BalthierStrahl _for the prompt. Very fun writing! ;) Review, prompt, and enjoy!


	12. Sardines

**Sardines.**

"Wait, so there isn't any fish involved?"

"No, Britt-Britt. Just follow me, okay?" Santana coaxed, slipping her fingers through her girlfriend's before she turned back to the others, "So, which one of you losers is gonna go hide?"

Most of the New Directions had made an appearance to the impromptu get together at the Pierce home. Brittany had kindly offered (with the help of Santana) to throw a small party to attempt to ease the tension growing in the group, what with the recent Karofsky incident and even more recent Quinn fiasco. With Quinn still hospitalized, the stress had become inevitable and the two girls hoped the party could help. So far, it wasn't doing too bad.

Sighing at the lack of response, Kurt raised his hand, "Guess I'll hide first."

Wiggling out of his boyfriend's grip and instantly missing the contact, Kurt separated himself from the group.

Brittany's house was exceptionally large. He briefly remembered that her parents were doctors of some sort, but he pushed it aside; he needed to hide.

Slipping in through the back door, he wormed his way through the kitchen and the living room before he came to the stairs. Once on the second floor of the house he stepped into Brittany's room, the only part of the house he remembered from their short relationship.

He settled himself into her bedroom closet. It wasn't the best hiding spot, but he figured it was roomy enough for those who ended up finding him, so at least he would be comfortable.

Ten minutes later, he was thankful Blaine had the same mindset.

"Hey, you," Blaine slipped in next to him, laying back on one of the many pillow pets in Brittany's collection and cuddling up to Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt replied. Blaine responded by nuzzling in closer, easing a smile onto his boyfriend's face.

"You know this isn't going to long, right?" Kurt questioned as he rested his chin on his boyfriend's head, "I did pick one of the more obvious hiding spots."

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine muttered, "Least we have _some _time."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and ran his thumb over the back of it, closing his eyes. In that moment, he managed to forget about Karofsky and Quinn and simply wonder why the universe hadn't allowed them any quality time in _ages. _Even that slipped from his mind, however, the moment Blaine began to pepper soft butterfly kisses down his arm, leaving him with only one thing running through his mind: _Blaine._

"I love you, y'know?" Blaine murmured.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed, "I lo-"

The closet doors swung open, revealing a smirking Santana and a grinning Brittany. As the two wiggled inside, mirroring Kurt and Blaine by snuggling in the opposite end of the closet, Kurt took the time to lean over and finish his sentence in Blaine's ear, "Love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I haven't updated this in so long and I feel terrible. ;~; Dance has been crazy with extra practices and I've been focusing on my Brittana WIP, and Glee (wow, Glee...); I just got caught up. But I'm hoping I'll be able to update a bit more frequently, maybe not daily, but it won't take me nearly as long as it did for this one.

Thanks to _invisiblevamp _(and _karatekid1018 _for a similar one) for the prompt. Sorry it took me so long to get around to it!

Review, prompt, & enjoy. :)


	13. Rock Paper Scissors

**Rock Paper Scissors.**

"You are not seriously asking me to play rock paper scissors with you, are you?"

"I - yeah, I guess. C'mon, Kurt! The movie doesn't start for another three minutes and I'm bored," Blaine whined, one palm outstretched with the other fisted and resting on top, ready to play.

"Pitiful you," Kurt muttered sarcastically. He agreed, though, but only under the conditions Blaine kept quiet. You never knew when it came to Blaine Anderson and his competitions, big or small, and he would rather not attract any attention. Or any more than his boyfriend's dorky glasses, bowtie, and suspender didn't already acquire.

"One, two, three-"

"Cheater!"

"Woah, woah," Kurt backtracked, "How did I cheat?"

"You were _supposed _to wait until I said shoot, but noooo," Blaine complained, huffing dramatically and crossing his arms.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't really play by the rules," Kurt teased as the two got ready again, "But I will just this once, and only for you," he winked.

Grinning, Blaine counted once again, this time reaching the "shoot," but still not receiving the outcome wanted. He pouted. "Rematch!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Kurt wiggled his finger, "Nope, I won. Fair and square."

"I don't even see how paper beats rock anyway," the shorter boy muttered, "I mean, seriously! Rock could just crush paper to pieces."

"You are such a dork," Kurt snorted, rolling his eyes for added effect. But silently, he slipped his hand beneath the armrest and grabbed his boyfriend's hand - just in time for the dimming lights of the theatre.

Blaine quickly changed his mind about a rematch. After all, his hand was a bit occupied, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I updated again. :D I'm so proud of myself. But honestly, this was gnawing at my brain pretty much the entire day (especially during times I really needed to focus on some school work, but oh well)... And I didn't think I could do it [the prompt]! :P

Thanks to _Wolf Princess girl _for the prompt! This was one of my favorites, actually. ;) Even if it's short.

Yay for updates? Yeah. As always, review, prompt, and enjoy. 8D


	14. Bobbing for Apples

**Bobbing for Apples.**

The Pierce Halloween Extravaganza was always something to look forward to on the 31st of October, and even more so when you knew you and your boyfriend were a shoe-in for the costume contest.

"Before we go in, Blaine," Kurt warned, tugging on his boyfriend's arm, "no alcohol. Or drugs; I'm sure they have those here somewhere."

"Oh...kay," Blaine agreed, though it was obvious his attention was elsewhere. More specifically on the rented ferris wheel peeking out from behind the house. "Holy crap, this party is _insane."_

"Even more of a reason to have you sober," Kurt said with a grin, slipping his fingers through his boyfriend's, "Now come on, the games close down at 10 and we only have two hours."

Blaine allowed himself to be dragged through the crowd while his gaze wandered around with a childlike awe, drinking in every strobe light and attraction crammed into the huge expanse of the Pierce home.

"Blaaaine? Earth to Blaine!"

The curly-headed teen blinked and focused his attention on Kurt, "Uh, what?"

"Rachel was just telling us how awesome our costumes were," he said in a patronizing yet playful tone, "now say _'thank you' _and we can go play some games."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine obliged and thanked the short lead-soloist before he turned to Kurt. "What game do you want to - oh!" His head whipped around at the sound of a splash, "Yes! Apple bobbing, my _favorite! _Please, Kurt?"

When he turned to look at Kurt he nearly shrunk away at the dangerous glare he was receiving, living up to his costume as the cowardly lion from Oz. "Okay, Kurt, I'm convinced you actually have no heart..."

"You are not shoving your head in a bucket of ice water and ruining all that time I spent on your makeup just to get a- _Blaine! _Stop it with those eyes!"

"I'll be careful?" he begged.

"Blaaaine," Kurt keened, forcing himself to look away from the huge hazel orbs.

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pretty_ please?"

"The physical attraction of your please isn't going to help, Blaine; no."

Blaine snorted at that, but continuing with his begging, "Please, please, please, _pleeease?_ Like I said, I'll be _really careful!"_

"Fine," Kurt gave in and felt himself being dragged toward the booth, "but you are not getting me to-"

"Two players, two dollars," the attendant spoke.

And Blaine had already shelled over the cash.

. . .

By the time 10 o'clock had rolled around neither had any make-up left, both were freezing and drenched in water, and each of their arms were filled with at least a dozen apples.

"You only won because they ran on of apples," Kurt muttered as he discarded his fruit in a nearby trashcan, "Oh, and you're compensating me for all of my lost time and money spent on your ruined face."

"How might I do that?" Blaine wondered.

Kurt pretended to ponder the question for a moment before his face eased into a smirk, "I don't know. Even though you're enjoying this party, I'm not quite as entertained. I might just force you to entertain me in, ahem, _other _ways back at your place."

"I can make that work," Blaine replied smugly while he tugged the taller boy through the crowd and toward the street packed with cars and trick-or-treaters.

"Oh, I'm sure you can." Kurt grinned. Because if there was one thing Kurt Hummel knew, it what an excellent substitute for candy Blaine Anderson made.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh my gosh, you have permission to kill me for the ending. I don't even.

Aaanyways, updates? Yup, yup. I'm doing pretty good. ;) Won't be updating tomorrow though. I have dance. .-.

Thanks to _Wolf Princess girl _for the prompt. :) This one seems a little off but it's very possible it's just me thinking my ending is terrible because the rest I'm actually more than satisfied with. xD

As always, review, prompt, and enjoy. Love you guys. :D

Oh, special mentions to anyone who can guess who/what Kurt was dressed as! ;)


	15. Pretend

**Pretend.**

"C-can I play with you girls?"

A young Mercedes and Tina looked up from their toy oven and baby dolls, brows furrowed. A slightly taller, older blonde looked up from burping her doll with a stern look, "No," she answered, "Girls only."

Mr. Schuester's preschool class was nothing short of hectic, as would any day care classroom while the kids were still getting used to each other. While Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn played with their dolls and oven, a young Santana and Brittany chased a few boys around the room- Finn Hudson, one of taller children, and Noah Puckerman, a sought-after partner of many of the young, pre-K schoolgirl fantasies. When four-year old Rachel Berry attempted to stop Finn for his help, Santana shot her a glare and she sulked off.

Kurt bit his lip, but nodded, "Oh, okay," he mumbled, "but, uhm... you're braiding the doll's hair wrong."

He slipped away with that comment, stalking off to the corner to resume his previous task of watching the other children toddle around together.

"Boys and girls," Mr. Schu suddenly spoke, raising his hand to silence the classroom, "I'd like to welcome our newest student, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt caught the new kid's eye, casting him a half-hearted smile before his gaze shifted longingly to the other kids. Before he knew it a dark-skinned finger was tapping urgently on his shoulder.

"Hi," Blaine grinned, but frowned just as quickly with the added touch of a furrowed brow, "You're all alone!"

"I guess," Kurt sniffed.

"Come play with me?"

"W-what are we going to play?"

"Pretend, of course. It's my favorite! I like to be the evil wizard."

"...What will I be?"

"Let me think," Blaine hummed, tapping his chin in an exaggerated fashion, "I know! The prince!"

Kurt looked up, nodding, "Okay. I get a crown, right? Nice and gold with emeralds and rubies?"

"Of course! Now, courage, fine prince," Blaine knocked his voice down as low as possible, "so you can save the entire kingdom from the wizard's evil sorcery!" he waved his imaginary wand, "Abracadabra!"

Kurt stood with a smile. "Courage," he repeated, just before he jumped into battle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **:D Updates again! This one was actually my own idea... I just have this weird obsession with kiddie!Klaine today. :P Don't worry though, I'll go right back to prompts tomorrow (if all goes according to plan and I can continue with the string of quick updates).

Even I don't know if this counts as a game. But what the hell, who cares!

Thoughts? Review, prompt, enjoy. =D


	16. Snowball Fight

**Snowball Fight.**

The first thing Blaine woke up to that Sunday morning was lips pressing to his ear, a voice undeniably Kurt's whispering softly, "Blaaaaine, wake up, sweetie."

"Hngh," he muttered in protest, curling away from the bothersome voice, "Lemmesleep."

"It's snowing outside, Blaine."

"So what?" the curly-haired teen slurred in response.

"It's the first snow of the year!" Blaine winced at the loud exclamation before he drowsily pushed himself up with weak arms while Kurt continued, "And I'll be damned if I let your laziness get in the way of it. Now c'mon, I made you a medium-drip and it's waiting for you in the kitchen."

"No offense, Kurt," Blaine said as he dragged himself out of the Hudson-Hummel guest bed, "but I wouldn't expect you to be the type to care about this type of stuff."

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me yet, Blaine," Kurt grinned, descending the steps two at a time, "Drink your coffee and I'll be back. I have to go find some of my less important clothing; can't ruin my designer pajamas."

Blaine replied with a snort and a nod as his boyfriend disappeared back upstairs. He slipped into the kitchen, catching the sight of the snow falling outside from the kitchen window. He watched the flakes slowly drift to the ground while he sipped his coffee.

By the time Kurt had dressed himself, bringing along a hoodie for Blaine, Kurt wasn't the only one awake and excited about the snow.

Once outside, the first thing Blaine said was a very loud (possibly loud enough to wake the entire slumbering neighborhood), "Snowball fight!"

"No, Blaine, sto-"

"Ha!"

Kurt wiped the slush from his face, shooting a glare in Blaine's direction. "Alright, you're in for it, Anderson!"

Blaine didn't see it coming. The mass attack of snowballs (apparently those nimble fingers of Kurt's were quick as well), all thrown with precise aim, hit him full force. There was a brief pause until the last one was thrown - hard - hitting him square in the face. He fell into the snow with an, "Oof."

For the first few minutes all Kurt could do was laugh. That was, until he realized Blaine was still lying in the snow.

"You can get up now, Blaine."

"Blaine?"

"Blaine, seriously."

"Ugh."

Kurt trudged over to where his boyfriend sat. "Guess I'll bring a little Snow White into this dork fest," he muttered, pressing a chaste kiss to Blaine's surprisingly warm lips. Pulling away, he eyed his boyfriend skeptically.

Blaine's long lashes fluttered. When he opened his eyes, he grinned. "Are you... are you a snow angel?"

Kurt snorted loudly and shook his head. "I am dating the single most corny guy in all of Ohio."

"I believe you meant in all of the world," Blaine grinned, pushing himself out of the snow. Kurt helped him to his feet and he squeezed his hand, "Now c'mon, let's go inside."

"Why?" Kurt pouted, but he was already following Blaine toward the door.

"Because," Blaine paused for the added effect and Kurt could see it coming from looking at the mischievous, playful glint in his eyes, "Baby, it's cold outside."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ahahaha. I love cheesy!Blaine. Little too much, actually.

Anyways, I hope most of you got to read yesterday's chapter. :) It's one of my favorites but the alerts were messing up. If you didn't read it, go read now. By the power of Klaine I demand you.

Another applause for quick updates! And a special mention to _Holly81898_ for guessing Kurt's costume in the Bobbing for Apples chapter! :D He went as the tin man from Wizard of Oz.

Thanks to _Claire L. Rowling _for the prompt! I had fun with this one as well. 8D

Actually, thanks _everyone._ You guys are awesome - I don't think I tell you enough. Review, prompt, and enjoy! :)


	17. Spin the Bottle

**A/N:** Takes place before Blaine transfers to McKinley.

* * *

><p><strong>Spin the Bottle.<strong>

"Blaine, where are you taking m- Oh."

When the firm, friendly hands were removed from his face, Kurt took in the sight around him. His gaze darted around at the Warblers, deaf to the sound of Blaine speaking animatedly beside him, the music thrumming loudly.

"... As I was saying, we _reaaaally_ missed you so we threw a party but... I guess they sorta, uh, started early."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend, shaking his head, "It's great Blaine... but, uh, some of the Warblers seem a little... dru-"

"KUUUUUUUURT!"

Kurt was throttled to the floor by Wes, the both of them landing with a loud _thud. _Wes made no indication of moving as he spoke, slurring words together, "We missed yousomuch, Kurt. You'reso-" he hiccuped, "awesome... andy'know, I think you're _totallyhot."_

"I knew he was gay," Blaine chuckled, prying his friend from Kurt in a few seconds, "but Wes, pursue someone else, will you? Kurt's my boyfriend."

"Ooooh-" another hiccup, "Right, okay."

Once Blaine had successfully steered the Warbler in another direction, he smiled at Kurt sheepishly, "I know you don't have the best experience with alcohol, I'm sorry."

Grinning, Kurt shook his head and patted Blaine's cheek reassuringly, "It's fine! But you can't have any. Now c'mon, let's go join the party."

. . .

Kurt's suspicion that all of the Warblers were secretly gay lovers was confirmed the minute Wesley loudly suggested, in a very drunk Rachel-esque manner, that they play Spin-The-Bottle.

Thus far Wes and David practically made-out, Trent and Thad shared a flustered kiss, and Jeff had locked lips with Cameron, only to be dragged away by Nick- undoubtedly off in some random alcove to claim him. Thankfully, Kurt and Blaine hadn't fallen victim to the bottle.

Of course, that had to change.

Blaine promised himself if he saw Kurt kiss someone else, especially if it was just a Warbler who wouldn't remember it in the morning, he wouldn't be jealous. No. It wasn't a _real _kiss, right? He had no reason to be jealous.

But when Wes, who had been casting sultry gazes at Kurt every time Blaine was supposedly not looking, spun the bottle and it landed on Kurt, Blaine struggled with the envy as Wes inched forward.

Three inches. Two inches. One inch. Only centimeters, now-

Kiss.

Kurt laughed and pulled away immediately after the contact, shaking his head, "That might have been enough to turn me straight, Wes!"

Wes didn't have time to argue. Blaine let out a growl, grabbed Kurt by the arm, and dragged him out of the room, "C'mere."

Blaine heatedly locked lips with Kurt. Kurt kissed back, Blaine able to feel the smirk on his boyfriend's lips as he did. Kurt was the first to pull away.

"Wow," he whispered breathlessly, "I didn't think you were the jealous type. Not when you're sober, at least."

"Well, I am," Blaine muttered. He turned, wrenched open the door of a nearby janitor's closet, and pulled Kurt inside, "And now I will proceed to rip all of your clothes off and prove to you that you're mine."

Kurt couldn't protest. Because if they were anything like Nick and Jeff, they would be gone for a _long _time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Jealous!Blaine. 'Nuff said.

I almost forgot to update. Be glad I didn't. ;) I've read a story (longer, of course) like this before so I hope I did the idea justice.

Thanks to _karatekid1018 _for the prompt. I literally spit this out in like, twenty-thirty minutes, I had such a good time writing it. Hope you like!

As always, review, prompt, and enjoy. :)

Now... I have to go find these Darren Criss pictures. *runs*


	18. LIFE

**LIFE.**

_"10! Ha, I go first."_

_It was a normal Saturday night for Kurt and Blaine. They would spend it at another's house, - this time around, it was Kurt's - eat dinner with the family (in Blaine's case, with Cooper), and retire to the bedroom and play a board game. Or, occasionally, make out. Which, considering that even a touch could get the other excited, usually led to something a lot more than kissing._

_But tonight, it was just another board game. This time Blaine chose LIFE. It was dusted beyond belief, but nevertheless usable._

_Blaine moved his bright orange mini van down the 'Carreer' path, while Kurt chose to go to college. "NYADA," he grinned, pushing his white piece down the game board._

_When it came to carreers, both of them had initially disagreed on who got the 'Performer' card. Blaine, ever the gentlemen, had offered to let Kurt have it. But he had stubbornly declined and they had opted to share._

_Both of them got fairly decent salaries and homes. And when Blaine had landed on the 'Get Married!' space, he grinned smugly, remove Kurt's person from it's car, and placed it in his own._

_They shared a loving smile before they continued._

_Sharing a car piece proved to speed them through the game a lot faster than usual. They ended up with twins - a boy and a girl - and a lot of money. "I always knew I'd be a millionare," Blaine bragged with a cheeky grin as Kurt pushed the playing piece into Millionare Estates._

_After completeing the tedious work of putting the game away, the two snuggled in Kurt's bed (door open of course, on account of Burt), simply sitting contentedly with another until their eyelids were heavy with sleep._

_"That's how I want our life to be, y'know," Blaine muttered._

_"Me too," Kurt whispered back, "but, just for the record, we are _not_ having an orange mini van."_

. . .

"Who knew that one silly game could be so accurate?" Kurt laughs, squeezing his husband's hand. Two children run around the living room, Toronto chasing after his twin sister Paris in attempt to reclaim his action figure.

Blaine smiles, "I certainly didn't."

Kurt sighs happily, shakes his head and curls into Blaine's side. The only thing missing from the board game fantasy was the orange mini van.

And that was only because it was in the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Two words:

Fluff. Overdose.

I don't even know. This came from nowhere (but certainly pestered the hell out of me when it arrived!) and demanded to be written. So much fluff and love and Klaine. Me gusta.

... And I ignored prompts once again. But when a muse shows itself it is very hard to get it to go away... so blame her and not me. :) And FF was being stupid so blame it for the lack of update yesterday. -_-

Love you all. :D Review, prompt, and enjoy.

**P.S.:** If story elements (regarding the game) aren't accurate, I know. It's been so long since I've played LIFE. XD


	19. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare.**

"Wesley, I need to see you in the hall for a moment."

Wes shot the teacher a glare, "But, Mrs. Weiss, we're in the middle of prac-" He cut himself off at the look she was shooting him over her red-rimmed spectacles, "Yes, ma'am."

Kurt snickered as Wes trudged out of the room, muttering something beneath his breath before stating a louder, "I'll be back in a minute, Warblers. We're going to do the blocking for _Raise Your Glass, _so get ready."

The Warblers did the opposite.

The boys practically flew to each other, sparking up obnoxiously loud conversations that had no relevance to music or the Warblers or Dalton at all. Kurt was, to put it simply, shocked. He was still fairly new to the Warblers and he didn't see them much outside of class and rehearsal; he was still convinced they were robots.

Well, up until then.

"What the hell?" he whispered to Blaine.

"Wes is the party-pooper around here," he replied, "so when he's not around, the guys go absolutely insane. Just wait for it. In a minute, Cameron's going to-"

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

Blaine laughed, "Yeah, that."

Kurt snorted and shook his head in disbelief. Blaine's fingers found their way to his and Kurt smiled - he never thought he would be able to call Blaine _his, _but now he _was, _and this gesture was just one of the many reminders that had him wondering if it was all a dream.

"David! Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth?"

"Have you kissed Wes before?"

"..."

"I KNEW IT!"

"I witnessed it," Blaine whispered smugly into Kurt's ear and the countertenor let out a chuckle.

"Kurt!" David exclaimed, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I suppose."

"I dare you... to..." the Warbler pondered it for a moment. Trent leaned over and whispered in his ear, pulling back with a smile, "Ha! So, Kurt's got a deep voice? Alright, Kurt, let's hear it!"

Blaine pulled back a bit, curious himself. He'd never heard of this before so he was just as intrigued as the rest of them. Kurt gave a grudging look, but obliged, singing out the first few lines of _Born This Way._

The looks he received in return were priceless. Particularly Blaine's, who looked like he wanted to _eat_ him...

Oh, wait. He practically was eating him - or his lips, rather. Somewhere during that very short moment after Kurt had finished Blaine had completely lost it and mushed their lips together in one of their more heated kisses. Both had forgotten about their audience.

Someone coughed. The couple released each other and took a moment to lock eyes, a silent conversation passing before they both stood without a word and all but ran out of the room. Somewhere down their voyage down the hall they had passed Wes, who called after them frantically.

Neither could bring himself to care. P!nk would just have to wait, because at that moment, they had more pressing matters to attend to.

Once they rounded a corner, sure of their privacy, Kurt leaned in to whisper, "Blaine, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss me again."

"Gladly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yaaay for updates. Admittedly, this isn't one of my favorites, but I like it just fine. :D

Note that this takes place between the Original Song kiss and Regionals. Consider it a 'deleted scene.' ;)

Prompt from _karatekid1018 _and _CaseyChimera. _As always, I love writing these, and this time it was no different. Hope I followed your suggestions. :)

Review, prompt, and enjoy. :D


	20. Soccer

**Soccer.**

"You did great, Olivia," Blaine soothed and lowered himself to eye-level with the seven year old, "It's okay, sweetie. At least you made a goal, right?"

"Y-yes," she sniffed, wiping at her nose, "b-but-"

"No 'buts.' Now, c'mon, we'll stop for ice cre- oh! Kurt, you're early!"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled and turned his gaze from Blaine to the puffy-eyed girl tugging shyly at her soccer jersey, "Would this be the ever talked about Olivia?" The child nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you, dear!"

Kurt extended his hand and watched as Olivia hesitantly took it. He gave hers a reassuring squeeze and, like Blaine, squatted down to eye level. Blaine pretended not to notice the way Kurt's already skin-tight jeans morphed even more against his skin.

"What's the matter, honey?"

"..."

"She scored a goal," Blaine piped, "in the wrong goal."

"Oh," Kurt laughed lightly, "You shouldn't worry about that! I know the other people might laugh at you, but," he leaned in closely to whisper in the child's ear, "just remember, you'll _always _be better and more special. And hey, you'll have a story to tell."

The girl smiled and let out a soft giggle. Blaine tried not to stare _too _lovingly in Kurt's direction, which was proving a difficult and near impossible task.

"You know what, hun? Why don't we go practice?"

The next thing Blaine knew Kurt and Olivia were gone.

Blaine slowly trudged after them. By the time he made his way over to where they had disappeared to, he could hardly think straight.

Because _damn, _Kurt was _good._

While Olivia's eyes were stuck on the ball soaring into the air with each kick from the other, Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off of his boyfriend and the way his leg muscles strained against his jeans as he brought his leg up to meet with the ball.

_"Blaine-y? Earth to Blaaaaine!"_

Blinking, Blaine stared at the two who had walked over and were now staring at him expectantly. He sheepishly pushed himself from the grass. "Alright, um, let's get you home, then."

"You stare a lot," Olivia pointed out bluntly as they walked toward Kurt's sleek Navigator. Blaine could only blush.

When they reached the car, Blaine buckled up his niece and turned to climb in the car. Instead, however, he was met with the sight of Kurt, standing there, hand on one hip and a smirk on his face.

"_Kurt," _Blaine mumbled before lunging and pressing his lips to his boyfriend's. Before it could get to heated, though, he pulled away and the two shared a gaze that most obviously said, '_we'll continue this later.'_

The first thing the two boys were greeted with when they climbed in was an excited exclamation of, "You guys kissed!" from Olivia.

"Uh, yeah," Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "About that-"

"You should have your own TV show," she babbled, completely unperturbed by the fact they were both boys, "No, no! You should have a _Disney movie!"_

The entire ride home the little girl rambled about how much they reminded her of various love stories. Kurt and Blaine both silently agreed that they had just met their biggest fan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I COULD NOT RESIST USING MY NAME. *cough*

Ahem. So, yeah. Even if it's not the best in terms of flow, this is one of my favorites. ;) Like, for real.

Prompt from _Sunday morning on Saturday. _I know you wanted me to use ND but I could hardly get one sentence out. I'm really sorry about not following the prompt completely, so I hope it's okay!

And, this is completely irrelevant, but I was watching Project Runway earlier and all I could see was the Lea Michele poster in the background. *gleek*

Aaaanyways, thanks to everyone, as always! Review, prompt, and enjoy!

**P.S.: **Special mentions to the 50th reviewer. :D


	21. Food Fight

**Food Fight.**

"You never voluntarily bake, Blaine," Kurt whined as as he stirred a huge batch of chocolate cake batter, "So tell me why, please?"

"I can't, Kurt," Blaine replied, a grin etching onto his features, "but you'll find out soon enough."

"Fine," Kurt huffed, "But just for that, I'm not using my secret ingredient. Whoever I'm baking this for will have to deal with a bland cake."

"That's not fair!" Blaine pouted.

"And it's fair that I'm baking a cake and I don't even know who or for what reason I'm doing it?" Kurt questioned, eyebrow raised, to which Blaine responded with a weak,

"Touche."

The two fell in a comfortable silence with Kurt baking and Blaine absently tracing patterns in the granite of the counter top. Somewhere nearby a car door slammed, but neither paid any mind to it. Instead, Kurt gently placed the cake in the oven once finished and turned to Blaine.

"So, when do you plan on telling me what I'm doing this for?"

"Oh, I don't know," Blaine replied smugly, "When I feel like it?"

"_When you feel like it, Blaine?" _Kurt shrieked and crossed his arms indignantly over his chest, "Fine, then-" he scooped some flour into his palm, "then, _when I feel like it, _I just might do _this."_

"Hey! That's my _hair, _Kurt! I spent a whole _hour _on it!"

The next five minutes were spent throwing anything they could get their hands on- flour, eggs, leftover cake batter, anything. Blaine even managed to get a bottle of chocolate syrup and squirt it all over Kurt's face. Which, in his case, didn't help himself any more than it did his boyfriend, particularly when one dribble slowly slid from his cheekbone to his lips, gently rolling over the pink skin as Kurt prepared to crack an egg over Blaine head.

Blaine couldn't bring himself to care when he heard the sound of an egg breaking and felt the goo of the yolk slipping into his hair. No, he couldn't, not when Kurt gave a surprised squeak the moment Blaine slowly lapped up the chocolate coating his lips.

"Kurt, you taste _delicio-"_

There was a cough from the doorway. Slowly, the two boys turned and were met with the sight of a shirtless and smirking Cooper Anderson.

Kurt pulled away from his boyfriend, licking the remainder of the syrup from his lower lip in one quick swipe. His eyes lingered briefly over Cooper's toned chest before he turned to Blaine.

"So, when were you planning on introducing me to your brother, Blaine?"

"Oh, I don't know," he paused for dramatic effect, "I was thinking I would finish my dessert."

Neither could bring himself to care about the man still lingering in the doorway- not when the other tasted _that _good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I almost didn't post tonight.

Almost.

If it wasn't evident, I had/have something of a writer's block and I know it probably shows a bit in this chapter. But I've been so good with posting lately (save Wednesdays, of course) I didn't want to skip a night. So, my apologies for that one. Oh, and we all have _karatekid1018 _to thank for this- after reading 'Courage' this evening I had to write some Anderbro. (With Klaine, of course.)

Thanks to the lovely _AngelisIgniRelucent _for the prompt! x I know you said an eating contest, but I think this was better. c: And, even if the words didn't come easy, I still had fun writing this. ;)

As promised, a special mention to _AlwaysKlaine _for being my 50th reviewer! If you'd like anything (a drabble, oneshot, etc) you can PM me and I'll see what I can do. :D

Review, prompt, and enjoy, my lovelies!


	22. Mario Kart Wii

**Mario Kart Wii.**

"I can't believe you've never played Mario Kart!"

"Relax, Blaine. Besides, you know I'm not into that stuff," Kurt huffed dismissively and sank into the cushions of the couch, sighing; he knew he wasn't getting off that easily.

"Well, you are now!" Blaine shouted excitedly as he bounded back over to the sofa. He plopped down right next to Kurt - nearly falling on top of him - and handed his boyfriend a remote. Kurt looked at it with not-so-feigned distaste.

"What's with people and video games?" he muttered as the credits flashed and the opening screen popped up.

Blaine simply shrugged. "I don't know, but don't be_ too_ disappointed when I beat you, okay?"

Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes but didn't make a witty retort; he was 99.9% sure he was going to loose, anyways. And, despite the fact he was just about as competitive as it got, he couldn't bring himself to care. Blaine was just too cute when he got excited.

When the game started, Kurt was initially clueless. Around the end of the lap, however, he finally got the hand of the multi-colored question mark boxes and started to use the items to an unnecessary extent.

Needless to say, he was kicking Blaine's butt.

For some unknown reason, however, when the game ended Blaine cheered. "Ha!" he shouted, removing himself from the couch to begin a victory dance, "I won, _in your face!"_

Kurt's eyebrow shot up. He took a moment to evaluate the situation, his eyes darting from Blaine to the screen a few times before he laughed. Blaine stopped dancing.

"What?"

"Blaine, honey," Kurt smirked, "I think you were watching the wrong screen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That is me. Every. Time.

:P I dunno about this one. I think my block is going away but I also feel like it's still showing in my drabbles. Nevertheless, though, I still like this one. :)

Thanks to _Wolf Princess girl _for the prompt. I feel I'm a "little bit" redundant when I say I had fun writing this one. xD And to _karatekid1018, _your prompt of Never Have I Ever will be filled tomorrow. I need a bit of time to research on that one. :) Also, while I'm talking to you, you're welcome for that review!

RPE! ;) (Review, prompt, and enjoy!)


	23. Never Have I Ever

**A/N:** Innocent minds be warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Have I Ever.<strong>

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were thankful that Mr. Schuester hadn't shown up on time for Glee club that day. Otherwise, they would have never gotten the chance to mortify their fellow Glee-clubbers.

It started as an innocent game but, as expected when such people as Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman were present, quickly turned into one in which secrets most would rather not know began to spill.

"Never have I ever... hm," Santana bit her lip thoughtfully, "oh! Never have I ever bitten someone on the ass during sex."

Everyone was shocked to find out that Kurt and Blaine's fingers disappeared from the bundle.

Santana smirked, "So, we playing this round of Ten Fingers frat-boy style? I'd _love _to hear the story on this on-"

"No, no, no!" Finn interrupted, "No."

"Fine," Puck snorted, "be a sissy why don't ya, Finnocence? Anyways, never have I ever, surprisingly enough, snuck out of class for a nooner."

Kurt and Blaine's fingers dropped.

"Never have I ever dressed up like a cat when I had sex."

Kurt quirked a curious eyebrow at Brittany's statement, but removed his fingers from the circle, as did Blaine.

"Dude, what kind of life are you guys living in the bedroom?" Puck grinned, "I really gotta see this sometime; you guys sound totally badass!"

"We try," Blaine quipped.

"Never have I ever," Finn ventured cautiously with a stern eye fixed on Kurt, "had a threesome."

Once again, they each dropped a finger. The looks they received in return were priceless.

"Oh my God, _Kurt! _Please tell me you're joking," Mercedes whispered. Anyone who wasn't paying enough attention would have missed the nearly unnoticeable wink.

The game continued with equally personal and scandalous statements until Kurt and Blaine were the first to loose all ten fingers. Oh, the things they would do to win.

. . .

"Well, that was fun," Kurt commented as Glee club was dismissed.

"I can't believe they actually_ believed _us. Aren't we like, the picture of innocence?" Blaine questioned, but he couldn't hide a smile.

"After that?" Kurt laughed, "Not anymore, Blaine. Not anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Mwhaha. You don't know how hard it was to write this with my mom in the room.

Considering I'd never played the game before, I like how it turned out. :P Note that this was done in the "finger version."

Thanks to _karatekid1018 _for the prompt. ;) I had an especially good time writing this one.

Review, prompt, and enjoy! :D


	24. Super Mario Bros Wii

**Super Mario Bros Wii.**

Kurt wasn't sure just who he was babysitting; the small girl in the corner in an uncontrollable fit of giggles, or the curly headed, dark-skinned teenager jumping around animatedly while he played the Wii.

"Take _that, _and take _this! _Ha! You _suck, _Bowser!"

"Stink," Kurt corrected absently, "Olivia is in the room, Blaine. Let's behave ourselves, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he muttered, completely absorbed in the television.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Blaine Anderson," Kurt playfully scolded, "or you won't get ice cream tonight."

"Hey, that's not fair," Blaine whined. He paused the screen and turned to Kurt, giving him a pleading look, "It's triple chocolate chunk!"

"Exactly why you should behave," Kurt laughed, "Now pass me a remote, I want to play."

"Fine," Blaine grinned, "but I get to be Mario."

. . .

"Blaine, you've been playing for _hours. _Olivia's already in bed and I'm tired and I want to snuggle before her parents get home," Kurt whined, "Can you stop playing for tonight?"

"Not yet, just... let me - crap! - let me beat this boss..."

"Might as well just snuggle with the Wii Remote," Kurt sighed, slouching against the couch and closing his eyes, "Wait, Blaine! Don't you want your ice cream?"

He turned the game off and fixed Kurt with excited, wide eyes, "Yeah, I totally forgot! C'mon, Kurt! Let's go get some _triple chocolate chunk!"_

Once Blaine had his bowl of ice cream and was cozily seated on the couch, Kurt finally got to snuggle. "Remind me to hide Super Mario next time, okay?" he mumbled drowsily, toying with the edge of Blaine's T-shirt, "I want to snuggle more often."

"But it's fun," Blaine protested with a mouth full of ice cream.

"You have to admit, Blaine, the plot lines are a bit repetitive. Mario and Princess Peach should have parted ways a while ago."

"K-Kurt, Blaine?" a small voice called from upstairs. Both boys looked up to see Olivia, rag doll in hand as she scuffled down the steps, "Can you come tell me a bedtime story?"

"Sure," Kurt smiled. He separated himself from Blaine, the warmth of the other suddenly replaced by the chill air of the home as he headed toward the stairs, "Anything for you, Olivia."

. . .

"And that is the story of how Prince Klaine and Prince Blurt defeated the evil Prince SeBlaine, and they lived happily ever after," Kurt whispered to the sleeping girl, turning back to Blaine, who pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you," Blaine smiled.

"I love you, t-"

"Can we go play Mario, now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Randomness is random and has nothing much to do with the game requested. Too bad, this was too fluffy and yay for me not to post. :P And oh, how much I would love to hear those words from his mouth, "Anything for you, Olivia." *sigh*

Yay for the return of our little Klainer, yeah? :D And yay for updates, always yay for updates.

Prompt is from _Gendy Criss. _:) Thanks, and, as always, a pleasure to write!

Review, prompt, and enjoy, my lovelies!

**P.S.:** Happy Klaine Week Day 1!


	25. Quidditch

**Quidditch.**

Kurt Hummel wasn't quite sure what to make of the new Gryffindor Keeper.

Not only was he, put simply, _a Gryffindor, _but he kept shooting Kurt, Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team, these _eyes. _And he didn't know how to describe them; they were somewhat flirtatious, but not too sultry, and more of a playful stare than anything. But somewhere beneath the mischievous glint there was something of a admirable, awestruck emotion hidden in those lovely hazel orbs.

_Lovely? _

Kurt questioned his thoughts as his eyes scanned the clouds for the Snitch, _He's a Gryffindor, Kurt. He is _not _lovely._

"Watch it, Hummel!"

Kurt glared at the neanderthal of a Gryffindor Bludger then continued looking. But it wasn't too long, when the Quaffle had travelled down to the opposite end of the field, that he felt those honey colored eyes following him around the field once more.

He did his best to shoot a menacing look in the boy's direction. Instead of looking embarrassed, however, the boy smiled.

Kurt, unsure of what to make of it, shot up into the clouds. He tried to convince himself that he was merely looking for the Snitch, but in reality, he was hoping the clouds would lessen the intensity of Blaine Anderson's gaze.

. . .

"Great job loosing, _Lady Boy," _Karofsky jeered. Kurt pretended that it didn't hurt when his back slammed against the wall.

Before he could regain himself and rejoin his teammates, he heard a soft voice calling from the entryway, "Are you alright, Kurt?"

The voice belonged to none other than Blaine Anderson.

"Fine," Kurt muttered, casting his gaze away from the shorter boy.

"You looked great on that broomstick."

Kurt had the feeling that comment wasn't meant to slip out. He turned his face slowly, eyeing Blaine with a fierce stare before he calmly asked, "I assume that's why you stared at me the entire game, then?"

He blushed and Kurt smirked.

"Well, yeah... I-I guess that's true," Blaine murmured bashfully. Before Kurt could make a snide remark Blaine looked up, and damn it, _those eyes. _"I was wondering, maybe, if you wanted to go to The Three Broomsticks with me sometime?"

Kurt Hummel, Slytherin or otherwise, would be damned if he said no to that. After all, how bad could a Gryffindor be?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** In honor of AU!Klaine, day two of Klaine week. :D I hope I got all the terminology correct- it's been a while since I studied up on my Quidditch knowledge. And sorry if you're not a Potterhead and this made no sense whatsoever to you... I hope I didn't scare you away!

Prompt, quite obviously, is from myself. :P Thank you me! *pats self on back*

Review, prompt, and enjoy, my dears!


	26. Mad Libs

**Mad Libs.**

"Knock, knock!"

Blaine looked up from his lap, his features brightening at the voice that was unmistakeably Kurt's, "Come in!"

The blue eyed boy entered with a soft smile, holding up two separate booklets, "I brought you the latest _Vogue,_ of course_"_ Kurt explained as he took his seat at his boyfriend's bedside, "and some Mad Libs. I figured you were into that dorky stuff."

"Dorky? I'll have you know, Mad Libs are _quite _sophisticated."

"Alright, Blaine," Kurt snorted, "So, which first?"

The reply was instant.

"Mad Libs."

. . .

"Okay, so, are you ready?" Kurt questioned as he scribbled the final word into the blank, smiling slyly.

"Yep," Blaine leaned back against the mountain of pillows, falling into the mound with an excited grin.

"My dream man," Kurt began, "should, first of all, be very _cute_ and _sexy."_

"Mission accomplished," Blaine grinned smugly, to which Kurt simply rolled his eyes and continued,

"He should have a physique like _Marylin Monroe_, a profile like _Michael Jackson_, and the intelligence of a _giraffe_," Kurt laughed, "Done, done, and done," he teased.

Blaine feigned offense and Kurt resumed, "He must be polite and must always remember to _eat _my _jello_, to tip his _coffee _- on himself, hopefully," Kurt added, "and to take my _tongue _when crossing the street. He should move _swimmingly_, have a terrible voice-"

Kurt peered at him from over the booklet with a grin,

"- and should dress _seldomly_."

"You'd like that, huh?" Blaine teased. Kurt flushed.

"I would also like him to be an _awful_ dancer," Kurt cast a knowing look at Blaine, cutting him off before he could interrupt again, "When we are alone he should whisper _dorky_ nothings into my _nostril_ and hold my-" he snorted, "_sweet candy."_

Kurt paused an allowed Blaine a moment to gape, blush, and giggle before he resumed,

"I know a _nudist_ is hard to find. In fact, the only one I can think of is-"

"Cooper!"

"Well, no, I was going to say _Blaine-"_

"But I look better without a shirt."

Slowly, Kurt turned and was met with the sight of Cooper Anderson - shirtless.

Blaine gave him an incredulous look, "Whatever happened to no shirt, no shoes, no service? Like, especially in a _hospital._"

"Haven't you heard?" Cooper grinned, "I'm the only good nudist around."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I couldn't resist. Cooper Anderson is like, trending. o_O :P  
>Mwhaha.<p>

So, this is somewhat in honor of yesterday for Klaine week (missing scenes). It took place somewhere during Michael, I guess, when Blaine was prepping for his surgery. :D

Prompt is thanks to Holly81898 - this one, and I'm being completely serious, was_ so_ entertaining to write. XD I really loved this prompt.

Anywho, I'm off to paint my toes. ;) Review, prompt, and enjoy!


	27. That's What She Said

**That's What She Said.**

"Hey, Kurt! Where are you?"

"I'm on my way. Sorry, Blaine dropped by, and before you say anything, no I didn't _get some._ Anyways, do you think it's okay with Rach if I bring Blaine along? He seriously need a pedicure a-"

"Quit rambling, white boy. I'll go ask Rachel now."

"..."

"She said, and I quote, 'Only if he sings with me.' I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Yeah, Blaine said he'd sing with her. I'll see you in a few, 'Cedes!"

"See ya, white boy."

. . .

"I don't know why you insisted on bringing so much stuff," Blaine grumbled as he tugged Kurt's overlarge suitcase up Rachel's driveway.

"I had to bring the big one," Kurt insisted, "It was the only one I could fit my boots in without wrinkling the rest of my outfit for tomorrow. Besides, you didn't _have _to take it for me."

"But I wanted to," Blaine cast a smile over his shoulder and Kurt's insistent gaze softened. Until he heard a shriek.

"It's my best _gay!"_

And then a short wall of white lace slammed into him, capturing him in a fierce embrace. "Relax, Rachel!" Kurt laughed.

"I haven't see you since the start of spring break! Forgive me if I missed you."

"It's fine, just try not to tackle me next time," Kurt laughed, separating from Blaine as Rachel led him into the sitting room where all of the other New Directions girls were sprawled out over the furniture.

"Hey, Kurt!" Brittany waved from her seat in Santana's lap, "I thought you said Blaine was comi-"

"Kurt, can you come here?"

The taller boy glanced over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow. "Sure, Blaine, I'll be there in a sec!" Once he excused himself from the girls, he wandered back down the hallway to where Blaine stood in the doorway.

His boyfriend had managed to get his suitcase lodged in the doorway, stuck between the two frames and suspended a few inches above the ground. Kurt eyed the situation for a few moments and gave some experimental tugs on the luggage before stating, "This could be a problem."

. . .

Back in the sitting room, the girls chatted quietly while they awaited the return of Kurt. It had been a few minutes and neither of the boys had shown up yet.

Finally, a voice drifted down the hallway.

"I'm telling you Kurt, it's stuck! Your thing is too big."

"Oh my God," Santana snickered, "That's what she said!"

"What who said?" Brittany muttered.

The girls quickly stated their colors while Brittany remained confused. Luckily, however, she wasn't the one to moan.

"_Ungh_, Blaine! Just push a little harder!"

"That's what she said _again," _Santana grinned. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Santana, please. That game is so _old!"_

"Yeah, almost as old as your cat sweater, Berry."

"Kurt, it's _too big_!"

This time, Mercedes was the one to laugh and say, "That's what she said!"

"Santana," Brittany whined, "I'm confused. What's going on?"

"Later, Britt-Britt," Santana whispered calmly to the blonde, about to say a color before she was cut off by the boys down the hall.

"Ha, I got it, Kurt!"

When the two boys entered the room, Kurt's overlarge suitcase in tow, they were met with the sight of all of the girls (except for Brittany; she was still confused) wearing bemused smirks.

"So, Kurt," Santana drawled, "Want to tell me how your _thing_ got stuck?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh, Santana and her perviness. :P  
>I'm pretty sure not every game of 'That's What She Said' involves colors and moaning, so I'll go ahead and explain it. I'm pretty sure you're familiar with the basic idea, but if not, the game basically starts when someone says something that could be taken in a sexual way. The way me and my friends play it, right after someone says 'that's what she said,' we each have to say a different color. The last one to say a color or when someone says a color already said before, that person has to moan (in a sexual way). So, yeah!<p>

Anyways, thanks to _Santana98 _for the prompt! :D I hope you can read this with your Kindle. o_O

Happy Klaine Week Day 5! Review, prompt, and enjoy!  
><strong>P.S.:<strong> Would you guys like game explanations in every chapter?


	28. Laughter Therapy

**Laughter Therapy.**

"Okay, so guys, I've noticed you're all a bit stressed lately-"

"Of course we are, Mr. Schu. I mean, we're dealing with Quinn, and even though she's going to be okay, I miss my white girl," Mercedes interrupted.

Every person in the group muttered their agreement, causing a dull roar to settle over the previously silent room.

"Guys, guys!" The room hushed, "I know, I know," Will assured, "which is why I asked Mrs. Pillsbury to come in and talk to you guys. Now, I have to go talk to Principal Figgins. She'll be here in a few minutes."

The New Directions chattered while they waited until the petite woman stepped into the room, casting a gentle smile at all of the kids.

"So, Wi- I mean, Mr. Schu, has probably told you the reason I'm here," she began.

"Yeah, we're all freakishly depressed, we get it," Santana snapped.

"Right," Emma murmured awkwardly before she cleared her throat, "Anyways, there are a lot of methods for handling stress. But the easiest and one of the most effective is a technique called _laughter therapy-"_

"What the hell is that?"

"Santana, please watch your language," Emma scolded, "Laughter therapy is when you laugh seven different laughs. It's usually done in small groups, like this one. It's used to relieve stress."

There was an awkward silence as the group gave the teacher skeptical gazes. Finally, Finn coughed.

"Uh, should we start, then?"

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed, "Alright, guys, on the count of three! _One, two, three!"_

The room burst into laughter. At first it was a little strained, a little forced. But after the first two or so laughs it got easier, and easier, and easier.

Kurt and Blaine stopped when the group began to get a little hysterical.

"This is insane," Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded and cast him a goofy smile.

"Yeah, it is," he replied quietly, "but it's an insane group."

The two watched as the New Directions continued to laugh. They both raised their eyebrows at how long the game was drawing out; seven laughs seemed to turn into fifty, and then one hundred.

"Alright, now this is just obnoxious," Kurt muttered, rubbing his temples. Blaine looked at him sympathetically.

"Want to get out of here? I don't think they'll notice," the hazel-eyed boy grinned.

"You aren't trying to get me in a janitor's closet, are you?"

"Nah," Blaine chuckled, raising his voice a little to be heard over the noise, "That didn't work out too well the first time. I figured we could go for coffee, or something quieter than this place."

"Like... your house?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "No, no!" Kurt hurriedly assured, "For snuggles, Blaine. No offense, but all I feel like doing with you right now is snuggling."

"Oh," Blaine smiled, "Yeah, I like snuggles."

He took his boyfriend's hand and the two slipped, unnoticed by Mrs. Pillsbury and the New Directions, out of the choir room.

As they walked toward the parking lot, Kurt smiled. No matter how effective the laughter therapy was on the rest of New Directions, there would only be one thing that really made him feel better, and that was, and always would be, Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fluffity fluff fluff ending. Yaaay for fluff.

I'm tired. I had dance practice early this morning and went shopping for a few hours, and now all I feel like doing is sleeping. But I figured I'd give you guys a chapter before I passed out, so here you are!

I hope it's okay for you guys. I feel like it might be a little off but that could be the sleepiness talking.

Again, thanks to _Santana98_ for the prompt!

Oh, I never got any feedback on what you guys thought of giving explanations for the games. Please respond, and, as always, review, prompt, and enjoy! I love you all! x

**P.S.:** There's a slim chance I may not update tomorrow, but I will try my best to squeeze one in. :)


	29. Apples to Apples

**Apples to Apples.**

"I don't see why you insist on joining us, Finn," Kurt grumbled. Blaine gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I told you, dude," Finn sighed, "I'm super bored because Rachel cancelled our date. You're cool with it, right, Blaine?"

The curly-headed boy hesitated for a moment under Kurt's expectant gaze. "Yeah," he muttered, ducking away from the glare his boyfriend gave him, "I guess we'll just cancel our dinner plans and hang here for the night."

Finn grinned and bounded down the hall, leaving Blaine and Kurt standing in the doorway. Blaine gently closed the open door and gave Kurt his best apologetic look.

"You're lucky I find your kind heart endearing," was all Kurt said before joining Finn in the living room, Blaine in tow.

"So," Finn began, "What are we going to do? Watch a movie?"

"Blaine and I like Disney movies, so unless you're up for _Beauty and the Beast_ or _The Little Mermaid_, no," Kurt answered.

"Well, what do you guys usually do on Saturday nights?"

"Well, aside from going out," Blaine began, "we usually play a board game. That is, when we aren't watching movies or-"

"I don't think Finn wants to know the rest of that, Blaine."

"Uh, right," Finn muttered awkwardly, "So if we're going to play a board game, how about Apples to Apples? It's one of Rachel's favorite games and sometimes Quinn played with me. Oh, and mom."

Kurt and Blaine agreed and Finn set up the game. Kurt, appointed as judge, dealt out seven red cards to both and set down a green in the center.

"Frivolous."

After a few minutes of shuffling and deeply concentrated looks from Finn, both he and Blaine set down their cards for Kurt to look at.

Kurt snorted.

"Finn, Demi Moore is frivolous? You couldn't come up with anything else?"

"I didn't know who she was," the taller boy muttered sheepishly. Rolling his eyes, Kurt handed the green card to Blaine and pulled out the next.

The game continued, Finn winning a total of two rounds with Blaine only one card away from winning. When Finn excused himself for a quick bathroom visit, Kurt leaned over to whisper something in Blaine's ear.

"What're you guys talking about?" Finn asked when he returned.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Kurt replied simply, pulling out the next green card, "Handsome."

Blaine leaned over and grabbed a pen from the coffee table, scribbling something onto his card.

"Hey!" Finn cried in protest, "That's not fair."

"It's not like you're going to win anyway, Finn," Kurt pointed out. Finn gaped for a moment before sighing in defeat and returning to choosing his card.

"So, Finn picked George Washington and Blaine picked..."

"What did he pick?"

"Blaine picked Kurt Hummel."

And then Kurt leaned over to press a light kiss to his boyfriend's lips. As they kissed it grew deeper and more passionate up to a point where they seemed to have forgotten entirely about the other person in the room.

Finally, Finn shuffled uncomfortably out of the room.

"I knew it would work," Kurt hummed as they parted.

"Yeah," Blaine laughed, "So, movie?"

"Cinderella?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: ;)

Oh, awkward!Finn is just too amusing. And I adore this ending. I know that's a bit conceited but it's just so... dorky. :P

Thanks to _kaylastargirl _for the prompt! I'll get to your other prompt when I get an idea for it, if you don't mind. :)

No one's answered my question on if I should explain the games or not, so I'll just leave it to you guys to type it in to Wikipedia or something.

Anyways, review, prompt, and enjoy! And another big thanks to all of you- really, you're great! :)


	30. Sports Marathon: Three Legged Race

**Three Legged Race.**

"So, Mr. Schu," Rachel began, "what exactly is the point of all this? Of course, I know it's to spark up a bit of a rivalry between our respective Glee clubs, but couldn't we have done it in song? Honestly, not many of us are very good at spo-"

"Rachel," Will cut in politely, "it was Sebastian's idea, and I figured it couldn't hurt."

"Well, metaphorically, no, but physically? Yes, it could," Kurt added. He looked down at his gym outfit distastefully.

"Well, the decision has been made and there will be no changing it," Mr. Schu said before excusing himself to go welcome the other show choir as their bus rolled up.

"I'm pretty sure this is all just a scheme that chipmunk planned up just so he could break my leg or something," Kurt huffed, "I mean, really? A _sports _marathon? I thought this kid was gay," he sighed, "At least Blaine got to see his friends, though. He looks happy."

"Kurt! C'mere!"

"Speaking of the devil," Kurt smiled, "Well, if you'll excuse me, Rach, I'll go reacquaint myself with these hopelessly closeted Warblers while I'm still in tact."

. . .

"Alright, Glee clubbers! Let's gather for the first event; the three legged race!"

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine flung an arm over his boyfriend's shoulders, though it proved to be difficult with the difference in altitude, "You'll be my partner, right?"

"No," Kurt replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Why would I? I don't like you," he turned his head to find Blaine pouting, "Nope, I don't like you at all- I _love _you."

"So," Blaine began slowly, "that's a yes?"

Kurt punched his arm. "Of course, you dork."

The pairs lined up on the starting line, ropes firmly knotting their feet together. Sebastian, tied up to an unknown Warbler, cast a smirk in Blaine's direction.

"Kurt? Kurt! You there?"

"Yeah," Kurt muttered, turning his gaze to the yellow line painted at the other end of the football field, "Let's do this."

The whistle blew.

It was strange how in sync the two boys were, like they'd been tied together their entire life. While the other teams struggled a bit with walking in step, the two made it look like it was only natural. The only other pair that came close to beating them was Jeff and Nick, but the minute Nick fumbled over a small tuft of grass the two were sent to the ground and Kurt and Blaine were already on their way back.

It was no surprise that they won.

"That was amazing!" Mercedes gushed, walking up to them from the sidelines. She knelt down and began to undo their bonds as assigned. Once she finished, she stood, leaning over to whisper into Kurt's ear, "Oh, and you should have seen the look on Sebastian's face."

Kurt snickered and stole a glance at said Warbler from over his shoulder. "What did she say?" Blaine asked curiously after the girl had sauntered away.

"Nothing," Kurt laughed, "Now, do I get a victory kiss or what?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically. Leaning over, he pressed one of their signature chaste kisses to Kurt's lips.

"Now," Kurt laughed as he pulled back, staring into Blaine's eyes for a moment before motioning toward the area where Santana was painting war tattoos onto the New Directions, "Let's go kick some Warbler ass!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I want to hear nothing about the ending. Nothing at all.

Okay, let's get down to business. _AlwaysKlaine, _my 50th reviewer, prompted this amazing prompt for a sports marathon. So, because I promised her something special, she's going to get five chapters of this prompt... so... yeah. *awkward*

Uh... anyways, thanks _AlwaysKlaine! _I get the feeling I'll be enjoying kicking Sebastian's butt quite a lot. ;)

Review, prompt, and enjoy! :D You're all awesome.


	31. Sports Marathon: 100 Yard Dash

**100 Yard Dash.**

The two show choirs looked ready for war.

Lined up on the starting line were a select few team members, all lined up and ready for the race. Each member of New Directions had black smeared in different patterns across their faces, sweat bands around their heads, and game faces on.

On any normal circumstance, Kurt might have thrown a fit about how the gym clothing was clashing, or how the face paint couldn't have been good for his complexion, but when Sebastian Smythe was involved, there was only one thing on his mind.

And that was to kick his ass.

"You're goin' down, Hummel!" Jeff sneered. Kurt let it roll; at least the blonde Warbler's intentions were playful, not spiteful.

"Try not to mess up that gay little face of yours too much, doll face," Sebastian snickered from his left.

"Alright, kids!" Mr. Schu blew his whistle and motioned for the students to take their places. Blaine cast Kurt a reassuring smile from the sidelines; he had chosen to sit the 100-yard dash out. _Wisely, _Kurt thought.

"Ready, set, go!"

Noah took the lead and battled Sebastian for it. Kurt lagged a few feet behind them, a bit (or should he say, a _lot) _out of practice; he just didn't do this type of thing. But when Sebastian gave a seemingly innocent shove and sent Puckerman to the ground, Kurt took his chance and skillfully dodged Puck's tumbling form.

And then it was just him and Sebastian and a white rage of fury fueling him.

The little chipmunk had no chance.

. . .

"Kurt," Blaine all but growled, tugging him away from the crowd of show choir members and planting a quick but forceful kiss to his lips, "that was so _hot."_

"Oh, was it now?" Kurt laughed and raised an eyebrow, smirking at Blaine's blown pupils in the center of his bright hazel irises.

"Yes," Blaine mumbled. He nosed Kurt's neck before he kissed it, licking and sucking and-

"_Oh, _Blaine! We ca- _ah _- we can't _do _that here!"

"Well, we get a ten minute break between each event..." Blaine moved up Kurt's neck to his earlobe. He breathed against Kurt's pale, porcelain skin for a moment, sending shivers down the other's spine, "locker room?"

Kurt nodded and pried Blaine from his side.

"Let's make it quick."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh, boys... a bit hormonal, are we?

Hehe. Anyways, I quite like this one. As said previously, _AlwaysKlaine_ is to thank for the marathon prompt- I hope you're enjoying. :) And I didn't proofread this... so there's probably some errors. /:

Now, down to business. As you know I don't update Wednesdays due to dance, but I also have dance on Thursday, so I won't be able to update until Friday. Sorry guys!

Review, prompt, and enjoy, if you will! And thanks again to everyone- your feedback/alerts/favorites mean the world to me. *hugs*


	32. Sports Marathon: Flag Football

**Flag Football.**

"Excuse me, just _where _have you two been?"

As Kurt and Blaine reappeared from their rendezvous in the locker room, they were faced with Rachel Berry, hands planted firmly on her hips while she eyed the two skeptically.

"Well, we- uh, you see-"

"Never mind," Rachel crinkled her nose, "I don't think I want to know; what's done is done, I suppose. Anyways, the next event is starting, Blaine. You should probably get going."

With a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek, Blaine was gone. Kurt walked back to the bleachers with Rachel.

As they joined the group of girls in the stands, Kurt noticed that he seemed to be the only boy sitting the game out. Even Artie had been included in the game of flag football, leaving Kurt with the girls, where the New Directions seemed to think he belonged, even after so much time.

His lips formed a thin frown. Mercedes seemed to make the realization at the exact same time and placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

Kurt didn't so much mind it - he would much rather cool off in the stands than run around playing football, of all things - but the fact that it happened in front of _Sebastian, _who he knew would notice it and use it against him, just made it worse.

As the game progressed his mood wore off; the Warblers were leading by a point or two but both teams were playing well. Only a few minutes of the game were left and the New Directions looked more than defeated, but the girls and Kurt still had hope that they would pull through.

Seconds into the next play, Blaine went down. Hard.

He could have sworn Kurt was at his side the minute his shoulder came in contact with the ground.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, hunching over his boyfriend with knit eyebrows. Blaine cast him a loving look that was masked seconds later by a wince as Kurt inspected his left shoulder.

"That-" he breathed, "that hurts."

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled. Gently, he eased Blaine to his feet. "'Cedes!" he called over his shoulder, "Come get Blaine, please!"

"Love you," Blaine smiled softly and fixed Kurt with wide, hazel eyes.

Kurt nodded and pressed his lips gently to his cheek, ignoring the obnoxious gagging motions made by Sebastian to his right. After watching Blaine's safe return to the stands, he fastened on his belt and fixed his teammates with a glare.

"Guess you need me now, hm?" Silence. "Yeah, I thought so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry 'bout that ending. I had this written but then my computer turned itself off and it wouldn't recover. :/ Anyways, you'll find out who won next chapter. :D

Now, some more bad news. As you know, I didn't get to update twice this week and next week is even worse. I'll be gone Wednesday-Sunday/possibly Monday due to what could be called "vacationing." (I'll be performing in Disney World for dance). I'll try to make it up to you guys... somehow...

If you've got any ideas for that, feel free to suggest them. :)

Again, _AlwaysKlaine_ is to thank for the prompt! :)

Review, prompt, enjoy! And my 100th reviewer gets lots and lots and lots of love!


	33. Sports Marathon: Sack Race

**Sack Race.**

"Honey, you're sure your shoulder is okay?"

"I'm fine, Kurt!" Blaine assured. He gently removed the hands rubbing soothing circles on his back, "It's just bruised, I can put some ice on it later. Can we go get in our sack now, please?"

"That sounds incredibly strange," Kurt commented, followed by a shrug, "Fine, but if you hurt yourself even more I'm only getting you one teddy bear for the hospital visit."

Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt gingerly held the other; he didn't want to put too much pressure on his shoulder. When Blaine pulled away, he took a moment to bounce excitedly on the balls of his feet before bounding off in the directions of the two-person burlap sacks.

When Kurt joined him, he looked down distastefully. "This is gross," he muttered as he stepped into the crudely sewed fabric, "I can still smell the potatoes."

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Blaine smiled.

"For you- you love jumping. On stage, on furniture-"

"On you," Blaine smirked. Kurt flushed and turned to face the other direction, trying to get the obscene images to remove themselves from his imagination.

"Looks like you applied too much blush on this morning, Kurt," Sebastian remarked as he and his teammate took their places next to Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt paled and narrowed his eyes, biting his tongue when Blaine gave his forearm a soothing squeeze.

"Alright, teams, get ready!" Mr. Schu called over the groups. Amongst the pairs this round were Thad and Trent, Sebastian and an unknown Warbler, Santana and Brittany, and, of course, Kurt and Blaine.

The whistle blew.

Team Klaine didn't make it five yards.

"Blaine!" Kurt screeched as they tumbled to the ground. The other boy just laughed and wiggled his hips, making no move to get off of his boyfriend. Kurt heated a bit at the friction, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders. He gave the shorter boy a gentle push away before wiggling out of the sack, huffing and knitting his brow as he stood.

"What's wrong?" Blaine questioned, standing and dusting himself off.

"You can't do that to me in public," Kurt whispered. He allowed a smile to grace his features to show Blaine he was only kidding; the only thing he could be mad about in that moment was that Sebastian had just led the Warblers into their second victory of the day.

"Oh," Blaine laughed, casting Kurt a playful wink, "Well, I'll just save if for tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh, Blainers.

Sorry if this is a bit off; I'm not really here at the moment. I just saw the Hunger Games; it was fantastic! Also, I'm too tired and hungry to bring myself to look over this too much. If you find any mistakes, be so kind as to point them out to me. :)

Again, thanks to _AlwaysKlaine_. :) And to everyone- you're all great!

Review, prompt, and enjoy! Whenever you show, 100th reviewer, I will love you forever!


	34. Sports Marathon: Relay Race

**Relay Race.**

"As riveting as this speech is, Mr. Schu, we might want to _show up _for the relay."

"Right," Mr. Schu nodded, "You're right, Kurt. Well, New Directions, I'll see you out on the field."

After Will left and the others followed, except for Kurt and Blaine, the curly-headed boy tossed the other a wry smile and a raised eyebrow. "Ever impatient to get out of here, Kurt. Care to tell me why?"

"Oh, you minx!" Kurt gave him a playful shove, "Do you know how hard it is to keep a straight face when you keep gesturing to that little white stain?" Kurt shrieked, "I'm pretty sure Santana put two and two together because of you!"

"You love me," Blaine reasoned.

"A bit too much, actually," Kurt said, and the two joined the others out on the field.

Dotting the field, several different obstacles for the race were set up. Kurt estimated it to be around twelve or thirteen, enough to include everyone from New Directions and most of the Warblers. Kurt was able to make out Nick and Jeff, along with a few unrecognisable boys, sitting in the bleachers.

"Alright, Kurt, Blaine," Rachel strode up to them as they emerged from the locker rooms. She wormed her way between them and linked their arms with hers, "Over this way, we're saving you for last since we've overworked you a tad."

The boys were relieved when Rachel excused herself to fuss over Brittany's headband. "She doesn't ever stop, does she?" Blaine questioned, and Kurt didn't even bother to answer.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" Emma waved to get the teenagers' attentions,"Take your places, we're about to partake in the final sporting event of the day."

The small groups dispersed as the teams lined up. Kurt's eyes wandered over to the Warblers, where Sebastian had been conveniently placed to go against him; instead of scowling, he smiled. Oh, he would enjoy this.

The relay race started and the first two members of each team went head to head. Rachel had a difficult time with the tires- Kurt supposed it was her height- but in the end finished before David and sent Finn going against Thad.

So far, they were pretty even. Mike's grace had gotten them a small lead with the egg and spoon portion, but Brittany negated it when she strayed off after a cat. Once Quinn finished her part, Kurt would go up against Sebastian.

They started at the same time.

Kurt didn't even care that the baggy clothes he was throwing on clashed with his outfit or ruined his hair; if he weren't going against who he was, he probably would have. After throwing on a pair of extra-large sunglasses, he hobbled toward where Blaine was waiting for him.

He nearly stopped to laugh when Sebastian tripped over a bright pink pair of delicates. Thankfully, winning was still on his mind.

That was, until he high-fived Blaine and sent his boyfriend crab-walking. Needless to say, images of their locker room rendezvous came to mind.

He almost missed the loud cheer from his teammates behind him until Blaine bounced up to him and threw his arms around him, nearly squeezing the life out of him. He gave a breathless laugh and patted the curls of Blaine's hair that had freed themselves from the gel prison, still hazy from his previous thoughts.

He was dragged toward the horde of show choir members- New Directions and Warblers alike- so he could say his goodbyes and good-jobs before they all left. He talked briefly with Nick and Jeff, hugged Thad and Cameron, and skirted away from Sebastian to the best of his ability. When all of it was over and done with, the New Directions gathered on the bleachers.

Mr. Schu shushed them all, smiling, "In replacement of our forgotten tradition of honoring those of whom work a little bit harder after every competition, I'd like to name an MVP for today. Kurt Hummel, I didn't think you had it in you."

Blaine grinned and kissed his cheek, giving him a light shove in the teacher's direction. Kurt shot him a mock glare before getting up to claim his trophy. He tried to ignore the label on the front reading, 'Piano Recital 2006' as he thanked Will.

Kurt Hummel supposed sports weren't _that _bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I honestly have no excuses for not updating. Just call me lazy, okay? BUT I'LL STILL LOVE YOU.

-ahem- This concludes the sports marathon prompt. Thank you, _AlwaysKlaine, _for not only being my 50th reviewer but giving me such a cool idea! You're awesome and I hope you enjoye.

Okay, as I am writing this I'm on a six hour drive to Disney. I'll probably write a few more prompts and I will try to update to the best of my ability over the weekend, but if an alert doesn't pop up in your inbox, don't be surprised. From Monday onward I should be back on regular schedule. :)

Review, prompt, and enjoy! I love you all- thank you _so so _much. :D x

**P.S.** Excuse grammar mistakes if there are any.


	35. Monopoly

**Monopoly.**

"I'm glad you had a good senior skip day, Kurt," Blaine grumbled to himself as he poured them both a glass of lemonade. Kurt's skeptical gaze immediately followed as his glass traveled gently over the table.

"Is there something wrong, Blaine? The last time I checked, me having fun never proved to be a problem," he quipped, eyes downcast. Blaine sighed.

"It's not that, Kurt," he rested a hand on his boyfriend's and gave him his best 'I'm sorry' look, "It's just... well, my day hasn't been that great. Cooper is being... well, he's being Cooper."

Kurt asked, "Cooper from the old pictures Cooper, or big-time actor Cooper?"

"You know the answer to that one."

Kurt nodded. "Well," he proposed, "maybe we could-"

"Blainers, you home? Of course you are, I saw Kurt's Navigator in the driveway! Try not to moan too loudly, little guy-"

_"Cooper!"_

"No need to sound so angry." The older Anderson rounded the corner, grinning and holding something behind his back. His eyes traveled mischievously to both boys. "Come on, little bro, I even brought your favorite game!"

"You brought-"

"Monopoly," Kurt cut in. Blaine's features softened for a brief moment and Cooper made a mock gagging gesture at the affectionate gaze. Neither boy found it amusing.

"Well, I figured we should play so I could beat your asses." Cooper smirked arrogantly, "And so I wouldn't have to listen to the sounds coming from your bedroom do-"

_"Cooper," _Blaine whined.

"Alright, alright," Cooper sauntered over to the table and plopped the board game down, "This isn't sex-ed, I know."

Blaine and Kurt set up the board while Cooper tapped away on his iPhone lazily, feigning disinterest and pretending not to notice the way his brother and his boyfriend brushed hands every few seconds.

Cooper had first picked on the playing pieces and the other two picked it at random. When Kurt went to deal out the starting cash, Cooper stopped him.

"Ah, ah, _no," _he chided, "I start out with a million. I'm Cooper Anderson, after all."

"Yeah, and I'm Kurt Hummel, to-be Broadway star and fashion icon. We all start with two hundred."

"Is that any way to talk to me?" Cooper was offended. "I'm Cooper fu-"

"Get out, Cooper."

"I think you forgot who's the older brother, _Blaine,_" Cooper sneered.

"I didn't. I think _you _forgot that the minute you stepped out of this house and into your big shot apartment in LA that this house wasn't yours anymore. Now _get out, _or I'll go myself. And I'd rather not leave Kurt in the same room as an egoistical basta-"

"Blaine, honey," Kurt had taken hold of Blaine's forearm, tracing random patterns on the pale underside, "I think we should go."

Blaine bit his lip and nodded, allowing Kurt to lead him out of his own house, leaving a dumbfounded Cooper behind. Once they had loaded into Kurt's car, Blaine spoke.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I was out of line... I never had the best temper and Cooper's just been so-"

"Cooper," Kurt finished. He smiled softly, "Don't apologize, Blaine. I understand." He raised Blaine's hand to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss to the top, "Now, do you want to go to my place? I have Monopoly."

"Can I be the race car?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm home, guys! :) I figured I wouldn't have time to update during Disney world, but at least I got a chance to warn you.

This was loosely based on the spoilers for Cooper. I feel like he was a bit of a mix of the canon and the fanon Cooper, though, so in comparison to the show he may seem a bit OOC. I dunno. *shrug* On that note, though, ONLY ONE MORE WEEK TO BIG BROTHER. *flails*

The prompt is thanks to _kaylastargirl. _This was fun to write as the others, but Cooper was a bit of a challenge. I hope you enjoyed! :D

Thanks to everyone, again. Review, prompt, and enjoy!


	36. Hangman

**A/N:** Please read the author's note at the bottom of the chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Hangman.<strong>

"You know," Kurt mused, "I always found this game to be a bit disturbing."

"As would most," Blaine laughed. He hastily drew the gallows before moving on to his phrase; Kurt had, with a good-natured roll of his eyes, allowed him to go first.

They had about half an hour after school before Glee club started. On any normal day it would've started directly after the last bell but, once again, Mr. Schu and Coach Sylvester were at ends. Kurt and Blaine stayed behind in their last period, deciding they could skip the pre-club drama discussion for a day.

"Alright," Blaine grinned, "Go ahead."

Kurt glanced down at the paper. Seven little blanks occupied the space below the gallows.

"E," Kurt said after a short moment.

"One e," Blaine said, scrawling an e in the second to last blank. Shortly after, Kurt said s, and then i. Only the last three blanks had been filled and Kurt already knew what it was.

"Bowties," Kurt shook his head and laughed, "Too easy, Blaine. Now gimme the pen."

Sixteen blanks, three words.

A head, a body, and two arms later, Blaine finally got it. He stuck out his bottom lip and gave Kurt a wide-eyed, pouting glance. "You have to go easy on me next time."

Kurt shook his head. "I figured you would get that one, Blaine. Scarves and coffee are like, our _thing. _Like Finn and Rachel with their drama; except we're not engaged," he laughed.

Blaine took a near ten minutes in setting up the next problem. Kurt was afraid he'd said something wrong; Blaine was quiet and thoughtful, intently choosing his words for the game of hangman. Just when Kurt had begun to fidget, wringing his hands together in nervous habit, Blaine smiled gently and set down the pen.

Thirty three blanks, nine words.

"O."

Blaine nodded, and 4 blanks were filled.

Kurt said, "I."

Five blanks were filled.

"E."

One blank.

"Blaine, we're going to be late for practice," Kurt said, eyes drifting to the clock on the wall, "We have five minutes."

"Well then, Kurt, you better hurry," Blaine said, smirking.

. . .

They would definitely be late for choir practice; however, Kurt didn't mind.

All of the blanks were filled and a tiny black box sat on the table before him, Blaine smiling tentatively before him. Kurt could feel his heart fluttering wildly and an overwhelming feeling of _love, love, love _rising in his chest.

Blaine repeated the question written on the paper.

"Will you wear this promise ring I got you?"

He almost didn't catch Kurt's breathy response.

"_Yes._"

And then Kurt was leaning across the table, pressing their lips together in a soft, simple, extremely slow kiss that could have been one of their best; though, Kurt had to admit, they were all pretty damn amazing.

When they parted, Blaine slipped the simple silver band over Kurt's finger and pressed another kiss to the top of his hand, taking a moment to thumb over Kurt's palm. They sat there for a short few moments, quiet, trying to fight the overwhelming sense of ecstasy overcoming them.

"What now?" Blaine finally broke the silence.

Kurt thought for a moment before answering, "You know what? Screw Glee club. Can we go to your place?"

Blaine Anderson could not and would not say no.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **FLUUUUUFF.

I just started spring break today, so hooray! I plan to update every day, so I hope you guys love me for that. :3 Unless you died because I drowned you in fluff.

Also, since I'll have a lot more time to write, you might see some Klaine and Brittana stories coming from me by the end of the week. So, if you'd be so kind as to alert me, you might find a pleasant not-so-surprising surprise in your email. :D

I know I skipped a couple of prompts but this was so damn cute and I couldn't wait anymore to write it. :) Thanks _Holly81898_; this was a great prompt!

Now, here comes the reason this A/N is so serious. 

_Isabel M, _one of my awesome reviewers, has started a prompt on the Glee fanfiction forums. Just follow the link: forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/87837/60005555/1/ and it's self-explanatory from there. Hope you'll accept the challenge. :D

Review, prompt, and enjoy. I love you all. -hugs-


	37. Hide and Go Scare

**Hide and Go Scare. **

"Great! You're here," Sam smiled as he opened the door. Kurt returned the smile, arm latched with Blaine's, and stepped inside, "By the way, thanks," he added.

"No problem," Kurt waved his hand dismissively, "I missed Stevie and Stacy, anyways."

Sam nodded. "Well, I'll be back at ten. See you guys then."

Once Sam left the house, Stacy nearly pushed Kurt to the ground with the force she hugged his leg. The countertenor laughed, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear, "Hello to you too, honey!"

Blaine watched as Kurt reacquainted himself with the younger Evans children, seated on the couch as he waited to be introduced. He couldn't bring himself to be upset that they weren't indulging in this Saturday night alone time; he loved to watch Kurt with kids. He was great with them- he was sweet and came up with the best ways to entertain the kids. _He would make a great dad_, Blaine thought.

"Blaine!"

The shorter teenager blinked rapidly and shook his head as if to rid himself of his thoughts. "I'm sorry," he smiled sheepishly, "What?"

Kurt rolled his eyes good-naturedly and gave Stacy a 'what am I going to do with him?' look. "I was introducing you to Stevie and Stacy," he answered.

"Right," Blaine nodded and smiled. He stood and crouched down to eye level with the girl, smiling brightly, "I'm Blaine! It's nice to meet you, sweetie."

"Nice you meet you, too," she replied.

Blaine turned to the boy, slightly older and holding an action figure in his hand. "You must be Stevie?"

"Well, I'd be surprised if he were Stacy," Kurt interrupted with a smirk, emitting a few giggles from the children.

Blaine shook his head and offered his fist to the boy. When the blonde bumped it lightly, he smiled and stood back up. "So, what are we going to do first?" he asked, looking at Kurt.

The countertenor shrugged. "When I baby sat them last year, we would play for the first hour and then settle down for TV and dinner before heading to bed."

"Sounds good," Blaine nodded. He looked at the kids while asking, "What do you guys want to pla-"

"Hide and go scare!"

"Then the decision is unanimous," Kurt laughed, "but what is it?"

"It's like hide and go seek but in the _dark," _Stevie explained.

"And you scare the person who's it instead of hiding," Stacy added helpfully.

Blaine grinned, eyes alight. "That sounds _totally awesome!" _

Kurt resisted the urge to mumble, "You're such a kid," and instead chose to say, "We can play that, but let's just keep the physical contact to a minimum. Don't think that I don't remember the last time I was over; we are _never _playing WWE again."

"Alright, who's it?" Stevie asked.

"How about... Kurt?" Blaine grinned. The two younger kids looked at the countertenor hopefully.

"Then it's settled, I'm it," Kurt laughed, "We'll play in Sam's room; it's big and not terribly messy, so there's a lesser chance one of us getting injured."

Kurt ushered the kids into the room, flicking off the lights. He counted to fifty before pushing open the door and entering the dark room, giving his eyes a moment to adjust before slowly walking around.

He could hear a faint nose whistle to his left, and he _knew _it was Blaine- he'd hear that noise from time to time when he could tell Blaine was trying incredibly hard to keep quiet, like when they were-

_Whoa, okay, Kurt, _he thought to himself, _now is not the time for inappropriate thoughts._

He made sure to stay away from that section of the room; Blaine probably knew exactly how he was going to scare him.

He walked around the room for a while, avoiding the little hands grabbing at his feet from beneath the bed, keeping watchful eye on the shadow in the corner.

But when he turned his head in that direction, his face was met with a giant rubber rat.

Needless to say, he screamed.

Loud.

Somewhere during the while Kurt was freaking out, Stacy flipped on the lights, laughing hysterically along with Stevie and Blaine. Once Kurt had composed himself, he fixed Blaine with a stern eye, "I _know _it was you."

"Guilty as charged," Blaine laughed, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well, since you scared Kurt, you're it!" Stacy pointed at Blaine, "Go outside and count."

As Kurt watched Blaine's retreating form, he smiled.

Blaine would _pay._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I totally forgot about updating last night, sorry!

Anyways, thanks for all four people who put me on alert. :) I'm glad to see you guys are looking forward to my other work, and that you read my hopelessly boring A/Ns! I'm probably going to put up a poll on which fanfiction I should write first, so look for that, if you will.

The prompt is thanks to _Gendy Criss_, and all praise applies as did with previous chapters. :D

Review, prompt, and enjoy! You guys are _totally awesome! _:)


	38. Scrabble

**Scrabble.**

"You know, Blaine," Kurt laughed, "I figured we would spend our first night together since I moved, I don't know, _not _playing Scrabble."

Blaine shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I _had _reservations, but they didn't really pull through," he frowned, "The most I could get out of them was that someone else came in and bought our table."

"It's fine, Blaine," Kurt assured, "I was only kidding. Now, can you pass me the tiles?"

Blaine nodded and handed the small plastic bag to Kurt. Once Kurt had set up the seven letters neatly on the stand, he motioned for Blaine to start.

"D-O-G," Blaine spelled the word as he laid out the tiles, "Three letters."

"D-O-R-K," Kurt returned with a smirk, "Four letters."

"I take that to heart, Kurt," Blaine grasped his chest with a cute little pout and his signature puppy-eyes, "I'm forever wounded."

"So 'forever' is the knew 'three seconds,' yeah?" Kurt retorted.

Blaine replied with an indignant, "Hmmph," and set to work on the game once more. "R-A-I-N," he grinned.

"B-R-A-I-N-Y," Kurt countered, "Six letters, and a double word."

"Cheater," Blaine mumbled, ejecting his bottom lip and continuously turning over a tile with the letter 'Q' printed on it in his fingers as he stared at the board. After about five minutes, during which Kurt absorbed himself in the rerun of 'Desperate Housewives,' he said, "Pass."

"Alright," Kurt hummed while digging new tiles from the bag, "G-R-A-T-I-F-Y. Seven letters, triple word!"

Blaine scowled. "That's not fair, Kurt! You _always_ beat me," he whined.

"Boo-hoo," Kurt laughed, placing his chin in his palm as he watched Blaine and waited. "Any day now, Anderson."

"K-O-U-R-A-G-E, seven letters _and_ a double word! _Ha."_

"Nice try, Blaine," Kurt said and flicked the 'K' across the board.

Blaine watched the wooden tile fly across the room before he fell back, throwing an arm over his eyes and letting out a low groan. Kurt giggled a bit, crawling over and straddling Blaine's stomach, plopping down and earning an, "oof," from the boy on the bottom.

"You _always _win," Blaine whined again. He removed his arm from his eyes and gave Kurt his best pleading look. "Can't you let me win, just this once?"

"Even with the lack of practice, I'm still immune to your puppy eyes," Kurt laughed, toying with the hem of Blaine's shirt, "Besides, even if I tried to let you win, you'd _still_ loose."

"Hey!" Blaine cried, folding his arms over his chest. He huffed, lower lip jutting outward once again, and muttered a dejected, "I quit."

Kurt chuckled, finally deciding that the shirt was better off as he eased it over his boyfriend's head. Blaine seemed surprised- pleasantly so.

"That's fine," Kurt stated simply, letting his fingers dance lightly across Blaine's chest, "There are _much_ better things to reacquaint ourselves with than Scrabble."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh, Kurtie.

I like this one... like, a lot. :P I don't know for what reason, but it was cute. I think it's the pouty!Blaine and the straddling that's getting to me.

Thanks to karatekid1018. :D This prompt = me gusta.

Review, prompt, and enjoy! You guys are the bowties to my suspenders.

**P.S.:** The poll's up! Vote for which fanfiction you'd like to see me write. :)


	39. Baby If You Love Me

**Baby If You Love Me.**

"Alright, so the game is designed to help an actor not break character in funny situations during a performance. I believe I've gone over the rules enough, but any questions?"

A red-headed girl's hand shot up and Blaine - _Mr. Anderson-Hummel, _in the work space - smiled. "Yes, Katelyn?"

"I was just wondering if I could go first," she said. Blaine shot Kurt an amused stare and Kurt nodded; this girl was nothing short of Rachel Berry.

"Sure," Blaine nodded, already half-way across the stage to where Kurt hid in the wings, "Just remember, no touching!"

"Didn't expect to see me here?" Kurt guessed as Blaine approached him. He held out a medium-drip for his husband, who happily took it and nodded.

"Not at all," Blaine admitted, "what brings you, anyways? I thought Rachel needed some support for her audition."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "She decided at the last minute that having me there would only intimidate her," he snorted, "I wasn't even auditioning! She's insane."

Blaine laughed, "You don't need to tell me twice- hey! I said _no touching, _Christian!"

"Anyways," Kurt continued, "I was bored and decided you could use some caffeine. And, admittedly, I wanted to meet at least _one_ of your classes-"

Blaine had already dragged him out to center stage before he could protest, interrupting the game at hand with an enthusiastic wave. Katelyn crossed her arms and gave the new man a once-over, eyebrow raised.

"Who is _this _and _why_ is he interrupting our exercises?"

Kurt could only laugh. "I'm Kurt Anderson-Hummel and I wanted to meet you- well, _all _of you."

"_Oh," _Katelyn gasped, her stony stare quickly brightening, "We've heard so much about you, Kurt! Or at least, _I _have; I take private lessons."

"I can say the same about you," Kurt held out his hand for the girl, "_Katelyn."_

It was true; Blaine talked about his classes all the time, and how all of the theatre kids reminded him _so_ much of New Directions. Kurt could see he wasn't wrong there- these kids certainly seemed to be as (if not more) diverse as his high school Glee club.

"Well, as much as I'd love to talk, we _were _in the middle of the game, so-"

"Kurt will join you!" Blaine grinned, "This was his favorite theatre game back in high school, so maybe he could teach you guys a few things."

"Well, alright," Katelyn huffed, with a quietly added, "but he is _not _stealing my spotlight."

. . .

Blaine never thought he would be happy to see Kurt _not_ smiling.

No matter how hard the students tried, Kurt's lips wouldn't budge. Blaine guessed it was his experience, or his will, or maybe even the fact that he wanted to beat Katelyn. Kurt w_as _a competitive person, after all.

Finally, the red-head huffed, "This isn't working! Mr. Anderson-Hummel, tell your husband to_ smile_ a little!"

Kurt didn't even grin at that.

"Well, I could _try," _Blaine laughed, "but Kurt doesn't usually let me win, either."

As he walked over, Blaine replaced one of his students in the center of the circle. He turned away from Kurt and fumbled with something in his pocket- Kurt raised an eyebrow at the instant laughs from the other side- before turning and sing-songing, "Baby if you love me, just give me a smile!"

Kurt's straight face quickly deteriorated; Blaine was wearing his _yellow sunglasses._

"That's not fair," Katelyn whined, "he's totally biased!"

Kurt shook his head, wiping away the few tears that sprung during his giggles, and excused himself from the circle of students. "You haven't worn those in forever, Blaine!" he laughed once the two men had separated themselves from the group, "I thought you threw them away!"

Blaine gasped and held his hand to his heart, "Why, I'd never!"

"You are such a dork," Kurt scoffed.

"Admit it!" Blaine shouted.

"Admit _what?"_

"Admit that," Blaine grinned, "Baby, you love me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN (please read):** Trololololo.

Yeah, sorry about the past few days- Monday I took an unexpected trip to a friend's, Tuesday... well, you guys probably know what kept me there, and last night was the same as always. :) But I did miss you!

Back to the story, though, I couldn't resist. C;

Thanks to _SciFiGleek _for the prompt! :D

**Now, what makes this so please-read! **I told you guys I had a poll up but I don't expect you all to read these boring little A/Ns. But I really do want you to take the poll! So please, go take it. :) For me? *Darren eyes* I promise it's not a boring poll!

Review, prompt, and enjoy. :)

P.S.: If you want an explanation for the game, sift through the reviews and there's one from SciFiGleek!


	40. Manhunt

**Manhunt.**

"Manhunt?" Kurt questioned, "I'm sorry, Finn, but that just sounds like a super-cheesy, super-risque porn movie."

"Okay, ew. Gross," Finn muttered awkwardly, "Okay, _no. _That is _not _what manhunt is, Kurt."

Kurt laughed, "Alright, whatever. Anyways, why do you need _my _clothes to play this game? Also, why are you playing it _now? _It's like, eight at night!"

"On a Saturday," Finn defended, "You're supposed to play the game at night, and I need your black boots so I can blend in and stuff."

"Hm," Kurt hummed thoughtfully, "Sounds interesting. Who's playing?"

"Me, Puck, Sam, Mike, Rory, Blai-"

"You invited _Blaine _and you didn't tell me?" Kurt threw his arms in the air with a dramatic huff, "That's just _wrong_, Finn! So much for bro-code!"

Finn watched as his step-brother fumbled with his hair in the mirror and began to shuffle through his clothes all the while continuing, "I always tell _you_ when Rachel's coming over for our sleepovers! _Seriously, _Finn!"

"Relax, du-" Kurt shoved Finn out of the room and slammed the door in his face. "Hey! What about the boots?"

"You can't have them," came the muffled response.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm wearing them," Kurt answered.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to play."

Finn gaped. "_What?_ No, that's not fair, dude! I don't intrude on your sleepovers!"

"But this isn't a sleepover," Kurt retorted, "and I don't have any objections if you want a mani-pedi paired with a facial. All you have to do is ask, Finn."

"But-"

"No buts," Kurt emerged from the room wearing dark as night skinny jeans, a form-fitting tee, and his black leather combat boots, "I'm playing manhunt."

. . .

"Where the _hell _is he?" Puck grumbled, "I thought for sure he would be the weakest link!"

"We could always surrender," Blaine offered.

"No," replied the other stubbornly, "We are _not _surrendering the game to _Kurt_. He's gotta be here _somewhere."_

For a while Puck and his team wandered around the Hudson-Hummel house, peeking behind cars and in garbage cans, around corners and behind trees, until finally, the mowhawked boy gave up.

"Ollie ollie oxe-"

"No need to yell, Puck," came Kurt's voice, "I can hear you nice and clear."

Slowly, Puck, Blaine, and the rest of the group looked up, and hanging right above them was none other than Kurt Hummel, legs and arms wrapped around the branch of a tree, wearing the biggest smirk Blaine had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **awkward!Finn and climbing!Kurt

'Nuff said.

This one was short and pointless, really. I don't feel like it's that bad though; in fact, I quite like how it turned out. :) But still, it's definitely not one of my best. Oh well.

Prompt is thanks to HockeyGal09 (totally almost wrong HickeyGal!) :D I hope you liked!

Review, prompt, and enjoy!

**P.S.: **Thanks to all zero of you who voted on the poll like I asked! Oh well, I guess I'll go for totally biased author and pick the idea I liked the best. X)


	41. Apple of Discord

**Apple of Discord.**

Sometimes Kurt wondered what exact purpose Mr. Schu's lesson plans served.

Especially when he was standing in the middle of the choir room, an apple situated firmly between his and Blaine's foreheads.

"I honestly don't see how this will help us," Rachel spoke up to his left. Kurt didn't either, but he figured she was probably just grumpy that her and Finn's height differences didn't allow them pair.

"It will help sync us for Nationals," Mr. Schu stated simply, "Now, the object of the game is to not let the apple fall _on the floor. _The apple starts on the foreheads, but as long as it doesn't hit the ground, anywhere you can keep it between yourselves works just fine."

"Does anyone else suddenly have the image of-"

"We do not have time for your disgusting visuals, Santana," Rachel huffed, "Let's just get this over with."

"Are you sure you're not a virgin, Manhands?"

"Alright, that's enough," Mr. Schu cut back in, "So everyone understands the object of the game?" There was a collective, "yes," from the group of kids. "Alright, then, let's begin! Two steps to the left."

Just as easily as if there weren't an apple between them, Kurt and Blaine took two steps to the side.

"Five steps to the right."

An apple fell and, from the corner of his eye, Kurt watched as Puck and Rory took their seats. They looked almost relieved.

Two by two, Kurt watched as his fellow classmates took their seats until only three couples remained: him and Blaine, Brittany and Santana, and Chang squared.

"Jump."

Kurt and Blaine thought that they had it; the command was simple enough, right?

Wrong.

The apple fell and, reacting on impulse, Blaine shoved his hips forward to catch it.

Kurt could have sworn he turned as red as the apple situated firmly in his crotch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh, how much I love an awkward situation.

And sorry about that ending again; it seems my wit has run out and my endings are getting worse. Or maybe I just didn't take a long enough shower.

Thanks again to _HockeyGal09_ (I didn't write hickey this time; I deserve a round of applause!) for the prompt. :D

You guys know the drill, but just in case: review, prompt, and enjoy! :)


	42. Call of Duty: Black Ops

**Call of Duty: Black Ops (Zombies).**

Kurt just wanted coffee.

That wasn't much to ask for, right? A quick drive to the Lima Bean. A short, simple date with his boyfriend before Blaine was out of town for the weekend. Well, apparently, it was a lot to ask for. More so when you were asking two teenaged boys hopelessly immersed in some mindless, violent video game.

"Let me finished this round," Blaine had pleaded.

Four rounds later and Kurt was still waiting.

"He can't leave now!" Finn had protested, "I just got the thunder gun!"

That was long gone.

"Alright, Kurt, we'll leave when one of us dies."

Did they think Kurt was stupid? He watched as the screen faded, slowly replaced with the statistics backed by a mad, demonic cackle. He watched it _twice. _He was determined not to let Blaine's next promise go so easily.

"Damn it, these zombies are swarming," Finn muttered. He fumbled away at the controller buttons and joysticks, the sound of gunshots and the occasional swear from the on-screen player playing faintly in the background, "Blaine, where the hell are you man?"

"I'm by the mystery box," Blaine replied. Kurt huffed.

Blaine shot him an apologetic look. "Sorry, we can leave right after this round."

"And when will that be?" Kurt shot back. Blaine shrugged, his attention fully on the screen.

"Alright, that's it," Kurt planted himself firmly between the other two, snatching the controller out of his boyfriend's hand. He guided person to the crowd of zombies grabbing for Finn's avatar and began to shoot.

He was done in seconds.

Slowly, he stood, tossing the controller on the seat behind him. He looked expectantly at Blaine. "Can we leave now?"

His question was met with two dumbfounded expressions.

Nothing. The two boys were looking at him like he was Lady Gaga or something. He rolled his eyes. "I beat the round, what's the big deal? Didn't think little Kurtsie could kill zombies?" Silence. "Whatever," he huffed, "Seriously, Blaine. Let's _go. _I want coffee."

Blaine seemed to snap out of his stupor, blinking. He glanced at Kurt, at Finn, at the screen. His eyes traveled back to Kurt.

"Right after you do that again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bwhahaha.

I don't really have much to say today, actually. Except for I did skip two prompts from _AlyDuartsGleek _because I don't have ideas or the time to research. You'll definitely see them coming, though! 99.9% chance it'll be the next update.

Which reminds me, I very well might not update tomorrow. Not only will Glee be coming on, but I have after school rehearsals for my school's spring musical. I'm working the spotlight, hehe. ^^' The next update will probably be on Thursday. :)

Prompts is thanks to anonymous reviewer _hanna! _I know I didn't involve all of the ND boys, but _AlwaysKlaine _gave me a review with an idea I liked a lot. So, with some tweaks, this was the result. I hope you didn't mind the change.

As always, review, prompt, and enjoy. :D And thank you to everyone.


	43. What Am I?

**What Am I?**

"Hey boys," Carole greeted warmly, stepping into the cozy living room of the Hudson-Hummel household. Finn, Kurt, and Blaine looked up from their homework, thankful for the distraction.

"Hey, mom," Finn muttered.

"Hey Carole," Kurt and Blaine chirped in unison.

"You three don't look very happy," she commented, snatching a dirty sweatshirt off of the recliner, "A lot of homework?"

Finn answered, "Yeah."

"Well, it's Saturday evening and dinner's nearly ready. Why don't you put your pencils down and join me in the kitchen? I bought a board game the other day for your younger cousins; it looks like fun."

Finn furrowed his brow and from the looks of it seemed about to comment along the lines of 'that's for kids!' before Blaine interrupted. "Sure!" he grinned, pulling Kurt up who gave his boyfriend a knowing smile. The short, curly headed boy motioned for Finn to join them, and the four of them walked back into the kitchen and sat themselves down at the table.

"What game is it?" Kurt asked.

"It's called _What Am I," _Carole answered, "You wear a headband with a card on it and try to guess who you are," she explained, taking her seat.

Once the four had strapped on their multi-colored headbands and placed a card in the slot without looking, Kurt looked around. He snorted loudly when his eyes landed on Blaine.

"What?" he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Kurt waved his hand dismissively, "Let's just start."

. . .

"I give up," Blaine huffed, "What am I?"

Kurt and Blaine sat at the table. The other three players had guessed theirs relatively quickly; Finn left to return to his biology work, and Carole to her cooking. Blaine was the only person who had yet to guess who they were.

"Are you sure you want to give up?" Kurt asked, teasing.

"Yes!"

"Alright." Kurt took a long sip of his iced tea.

"C'mon, Kurt! Hurry up!"

Kurt laughed lightly, placing his glass on the counter. He sat back, eyeing Blaine with a devious smirk and a playful glint in his eyes.

"Yer a wizard, Harry!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **STARKIDS UNITE.

Yep, yep! Sorry about not updating yesterday (is it just me or am I doing this a lot lately?), I forgot I had rehearsal, and then I was sleepy and braindead. Speaking of rehearsal, though, next week I will probably be very rare with updating; rehearsals Monday and Tuesday until 5:30 or possibly later, the usual Wednesday, and possibly a show on Friday. :( Boo.

But I'll definitely, somehow, try to make it up to you guys! I have a new WIP that I'm working on (the prologue/first chapter is in editing) that'll come out sometime this weekend if all goes according to plan. ;) I hope you're looking forward to that!

Prompt thanks to _AlyDuartsGleek! _Hope you liked.

Review, prompt, and enjoy. :)


	44. Scattegories

**Scattegories.**

"So what's the point of this again, Manhands?"

Rachel sighed audibly. "Now that we've established our friendship, I ask you come up with a better nickname, Santana. Anyways, there really isn't much point to it. I figured a girls' night out, plus Kurt and Blaine, could use a little fun."

Santana snorted. "You call scattegories _fun?"_

"Yeah," Brittany supplied helpfully, "when Sannie and I have fun-"

Kurt cleared his throat, "No offense, Britt, but I don't think we want to know."

Brittany shrugged and Santana cast the group a devilish smirk. Once Rachel had finished handing out the dictionaries and pencils and preset the timer, she chose number 8 from the list and rolled the die.

"Animals beginning with the letter L," Rachel announced uselessly, undoubtedly just to hear herself talk, as she started the timer.

Kurt worked his pen against his answer pad furiously during the short span of two and a half minutes, stopping only to scribble in the margin when his pen stopped working.

_Beep beep._

"Alright!" Rachel called loudly, "Writing utensils down! Kurt, you're the first in the circle, start us off."

Kurt nodded. "Lion, lizard, lemur, leopard, Labrador, lice, louse, and llama," he concluded, casting a sideways glance at the knowing smirk coming from Blaine halfway across the circle of (mostly) girls.

"Your turn, Brittany."

"Lord Tubbington."

"I don't think that counts," Rachel stated, turning her head to avoid Santana's piercing glare.

"Why not?" the blonde asked, "I know he's really smart and can do chores and stuff, but he _is_ an animal. And his name starts with L unless you call him Tubby, but he doesn't like that."

And as Rachel went into a full-fledged explanation - soon to be argument - Kurt knew it was going to be a _long _game.

. . .

_Beep beep._

It was two hours later (or maybe three, Kurt lost track of time) and they were on their final category. Kurt called off his list to little challenge and only half-listened to the words traveling around the circle because he was, quite frankly, extremely bored and _exhausted. _On the bright side, though, the category 'beautiful' was right up his alley; he knew a _lot _of clothing and accessories that started with H.

"Alright-" Rachel yawned, "Go ahead, Blaine."

"Harmonies, hydrangeas, hibiscus, helping, Hawaii, and Hummel, Kurt."

Kurt couldn't hide a grin and a small squeal of delight, and while he did love their make-out sessions, sex, date nights and cuddles, sometimes the little moments like this made the relationship all the more worthwhile.

But of course, every happy moment was short lived when Rachel Berry was involved.

"I beg to differ, Blaine. Besides, Kurt is a male, and while I appreciate the sentiment, wouldn't the more proper adjective be handso-"

"God Berry, do you _ever _shut up?" Santana groaned, "If you hadn't so rudely interrupted, my boys might've gotten their macks on!"

Suddenly, Blaine stood, strode over to where Kurt sat on the love seat, and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. It lasted a few seconds longer than he had planned - he never could get used to the sensation of _I'm kissing Kurt Hummel oh my God this feels amazing _- but once he pulled away, he smiled smugly.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH.

As some of you may know, my computer crashed. But I'm back! And it's awesome to get back in the groove of writing these things...

Anyways, prompt is thanks to anonymous _Cinddog! _And I know someone else prompted it previously; I'm just too lazy to go see who it was, so if it's you, thank you too! :)

So, now that I'm back, I'd like you guys to know that I am sticking to my promise of future fanfictions. (If I'm a little late getting to it, but oh well) I don't know when I can promise the release, because I'm working on bouncing some ideas off of people & researching some of the elements, but it'll be here soon enough.

Review, prompt, and enjoy! And happy birthday Dianna Agron! :D


	45. Scavenger Hunt

**Scavenger Hunt.**

"No, Kurt! Take a picture with _Dale, _not Chip!"

"What's the difference?" Kurt asked, huffing and crossing his arms across his chest. He gave a sideways glance to the guy in the chipmunk costume next to him.

"One has a red nose, one has black nose. And their furs are different shades. Honestly, I thought you said you were a fan of Disney!"

"Disney _princesses," _Kurt clarified. He sighed and ran a hand over his slightly sweaty forehead, glaring up at the sun that continued to mercilessly drown California in heat. "Can we go get ice cream or something?"

"But-"

"We have three hours before we all meet back in Epcot. I think we can spare fifteen minutes to get ice cream."

"_Fine."_

The two boys found a small ice cream cart nearby. Once they had their dessert they took a seat on a shaded bench, Blaine's head resting against Kurt's shoulder as he swirled his tongue around his ice cream. Kurt had to force himself from thinking innapropriately.

"So, what all do we have left?" Kurt asked absently.

"Well, we still have to take a picture with Dale. Then we have to find a sombrero; we can do that in Epcot."

"Is that a-"

"Then we need to find Pooh's Thoughtful Spot, which is in Critter Country, if I remember right," Blaine added.

"Wait, where's Critte-"

"Oh! And we need find the White Witch's costume. That's in Hollywood Studios."

Kurt gave a lighthearted laugh, "Are you done ye-"

"Wait! We also-"

Blaine's eyes crossed as he stared in front of him, his lips that were previously working on reciting the scavenger hunt list suddenly preoccupied by Kurt's. He only had a few milliseconds to respond to the kiss before Kurt pulled away, giggling.

"Sorry, I just had to shut you up," he said, standing, "now come on, we need to catch the tram."

. . .

"I knew they would win!" Brittany giggled, adding, "Disneyland is the most magical place on earth! It's like, a unicorn's natural habitat or something."

"We haven't officially tallied up the scores yet," Rachel huffed, "and by the looks of it, Kurt and Blaine _lost."_

"What?" Blaine asked incredulously.

Kurt peered over at the score sheet, eyebrow raised.

"Oh," he mumbled. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"You gave them the picture of me with Chip, not Dale!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **:D

I don't really have any notes about this chapter, except for that it took me forever to finish! It wasn't so much writer's block as it was I was distracted with brewing potions on Pottermore. ;) Speaking of which, friend me if you will. I'm MahoganyCentaur12035; just leave your Pottermore username in your review.

Um... yep! Thanks to _AlwaysKlaine_ for the prompt, I hope you liked it!

Review, prompt, and enjoy. :D

Also, if I didn't mention it before, I won't be updating on Tuesdays anymore. Glee just takes up too much time and feelings. ;)


	46. Four Square

**Four Square.**

"Four Square? Honestly, what are we? Twelve?"

Finn shrugged. "I'm bored, you're bored, Blaine's bored, and none of us want to hear-" Rachel cut him off with a dangerous leer. He cleared his throat. "Anyways, we're bored. And Four Square is fun."

"Alright, whatever," Kurt chuckled, waving his hand, "just serve the ball before dinner is ready."

Nodding, the taller boy bounced the bright red ball before hitting it in Rachel's direction. The small brunette hit it toward Blaine, who bounced it back to Finn when Kurt gave him a daring look.

Kurt stood around for a while, watching as the ball traveled a continuous cycle between the three others playing. He picked at his nails, waiting for Finn or Rachel to bounce the ball toward him, but the other two seemed keen on getting Blaine out so Rachel could move up to the Ace position.

Long story short, he wasn't paying attention when Blaine bounced the ball past him.

"Damn," he mumbled as he retrieved the ball from the bushes. He glowered at Blaine, but begrudgingly took his spot in the "Jack" square outlined in bright pink chalk. Rachel let out a loud squeal as she happily took place in the leading square.

Kurt didn't have time to redeem himself- just a short while later, Carole called all of the kids in for dinner.

"Why did you get me out?" Kurt whined as Blaine fell in step beside him. "Finn was supporting _his _girlfriend," he mumbled.

Blaine answered, "I just couldn't wait to be King!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the poorly placed Disney reference and lightly shoved his boyfriend. "Well you did it at my expense," he huffed as he stepped through the door frame.

"But it's okay though," Blaine stated.

"Why's that?"

"Because in my eyes," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek while they didn't have the audience of the others, "you'll _always _be number one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Blaine's cheesier than my lasagna. ;)

Is it just me or is this one a little off? My not-so-funny humor seems to be running a little low today. *eyes drabble suspiciously*

Anyways, I hope you still liked it _CA Stonehouse! _As always, thanks for the prompt. And special thanks to you for answering those questions I gave you... even though I already thanked you a billion times, haha!

Review, prompt, and enjoy!


	47. Golf

**Golf.**

"Golf?" Kurt shrieked, "Dad! I can tolerate you taking me to football games, horse races, whatever. But it's Saturday and _Blaine's _coming over. Love you, but I do not want to go _golfing, _of all things."

"Kurt," Burt said gruffly, "You skipped out on me last Saturday when I offered to take you to the hockey-"

"That's not fair, dad! Mercedes needed my hel-"

"The decision is final. You're leaving for NYADA soon, and I want to spend time with my son. Besides, it's a nice day... I'll even take you to that little bistro next to the course."

"But what about-"

"Blaine?" Burt laughed, "Already asked him. He said he'd come along too, so go finish getting ready and meet me down here in ten minutes."

Kurt slowly turned and trudged back up the stairs, muttering something like, "I'll need more than ten minutes" and, "now I need to replan my _entire outfit."_

. . .

Thankfully, Blaine hadn't shown up in plaid shorts and a pom-pom hat as Kurt had expected.

The three of them were on their way to the eighth or ninth hole. Or rather, Blaine and Burt were, while Kurt drove a rented golf cart down the pathway, clubs clattering in the backseat behind him. He parked the cart and waited patiently for the other two to come get their clubs before joining them on the course.

Blaine knelt down, sticking the tee in the ground. He placed the golf ball on top before plucking a driver out of the golf bag. As he got into his readying stance (Kurt couldn't figure out for the life of him _how _and _why _Blaine knew so much about the physics of the whole thing), Kurt noticed Burt standing a little to close to Blaine.

"Dad-"

"Hush, Kurt," Burt grumbled, "this requires a lot of concentration. Let Blaine think."

"But-"

"Kurt, hush."

"Seriously, _da-"_

_Whump._

Burt reeled back from the strike, clutching the corner of his forehead. A little blood slowly trickled through his fingers as he muttered a string of colorful language.

"Oh my God, sir!" Blaine quickly dropped his club, rushing to his boyfriend's father's aid. "I am so sorry!"

"I tried to tell you!" Kurt cried, flailing his arms, "But no, don't listen to Kurt! He can't be right _again, _I mean, he's right _all the time!"_

Kurt and Blaine fussed over Burt, Blaine running off to get a pack of ice from the first aid kit while Kurt dabbed up the blood with his father's sweat rag. When they finally managed to clean it up and ease a little of the pain, Burt decided he didn't quite feel up for golfing anymore.

Blaine sighed, calling another "sorry" after Burt as he climbed into his truck, insisting that Kurt stay with Blaine and continue with whatever plans they had together.

Kurt climbed into the passenger's seat of Blaine's car. He cast a small smile over at his boyfriend, who still looked fretful, and linked their hands.

"It's a good thing we had another make-out session scheduled, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Muhaha!

I'm pretty sure none of you would get the majority of the humor in this one- it's an inside thing between myself and _Santana98_. ;) But I still did incorporate some nice little Klaine-y moments so yeah.

Anyways, the above mentioned is the prompter, and as always, thanks! Good luck at the tournament.

You should know this by now, but review, prompt, and enjoy. I love you all to pieces, thanks so much!


	48. Temple Run

**Temple Run.**

"I don't know why I didn't drive myself to Chicago. This bus is _insane," _Kurt laughed lightly, watching after Brittany and Santana while they playfully (and dangerously) continued a game of tag. "Wouldn't you agree, Blaine?"

"...Blaine?"

"Hold on, Kurt," Blaine muttered. Kurt looked over to see his boyfriend engrossed in his iPhone, playing what appeared to be Temple Run. Just a few taps into it, Blaine huffed, "Great! I lost _again."_

"Blaine, how long have you been playing that?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. He hadn't been paying much attention to his boyfriend since the bus headed out from McKinley. Not purposely, of course - he just got a little too intent on playing with Rachel's hair.

"Just," Blaine mumbled, a new game already started, "since a little while ago. Damn it, I can't talk _and_ do this," he grumbled, struggling to avoid running into the virtual tree root. Once he had - yet again - lost, he dropped his iPhone into his lap with a frustrated sigh. "I can't even get more than a hundred thousand points! How do some people get like, a _million?"_

Kurt shrugged. Blaine looked at him in disbelief.

"Wait, _you _can get that many points?" Kurt found Blaine's iPhone thrust into his palm. "Now show me," Blaine insisted, nodding eagerly. He hovered over Kurt as he began to play.

Jump, turn, jump, duck, turn, turn... the pattern continued, becoming increasingly harder as the seconds passed, yet Kurt did it all without failure. So what, he had a _little_ bit of a problem with focusing in Calculus. At least Mr. Conway was as blind as a bat.

After what seemed like eternity to Blaine, Kurt lost, revealing a score of 1,234,675 points.

"But- I- _how?" _Blaine gaped, "I do the same thing! How is it- I don't- _ugh!"_

He folded his arms and slouched in the bus seat, pouting, frustrated not only with his skills (or lack thereof) on Temple Run, but the way Kurt's laughter didn't seem to end. Eventually Kurt's mirth faded into a smug smirk, and finally, when Blaine didn't seem to want to stop with his ridiculous sulking, he entirely shifted his direction of attention to Tina and Rachel's ongoing license plate game.

Just when Kurt was about to point out a plate with Minnesota, Blaine's lips were nipping at his earlobe. Surprised, Kurt let out a high-pitched squeak.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" Kurt asked and scanned the bus crowd with his eyes, a bit thankful that he and Blaine had chosen the back seat, and was pleased to see that everyone was either asleep or focused on joining in with Tina and Rachel.

"That Temple Run thing?" Blaine whispered, his hot breath fanning over Kurt's skin, "_Totally _hot."

"Wha-" Kurt began, but stopped himself.

No, he didn't understand _why _a million points on Temple Run was such a big turn-on, but when Blaine and kisses were involved, how could he object?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh gosh I really like this one.

But while I was writing it I couldn't get Blaine and his hair from Prom out of my head. I have no clue why that image was in my head, or why I'm sharing it with you, so I'll just stop myself from irrelevant rambling now and focus on more pressing matters! Tomorrow I might not update. I planned on it, but some plans just came up... I'll try my best, though. I've been on a nice writing spree lately. ;)

Thanks to the wonderful _karatekid1018! _As always_,_ I hope you liked it. :D

Review, prompt, enjoy!


	49. Scribbles

**Scribbles.**

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Thank you," Blaine said, smiling after the waitress. Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to refrain from pointing out the fact he was drawing dangerously near to the flirting line.

"So..." Kurt trailed off, fiddling with the edge of his napkin.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"I know you brought me here for a reason," Kurt continued, gesturing briefly to the interior of Breadstix around him, "And as much as I would love to believe you 'just wanted to take your boyfriend on a date,' I-"

"You're right," Blaine interrupted, "I wanted to talk about NYADA."

He watched as Kurt visibly tensed up across from him, his eyes immediately finding interest in the table, before he sighed, forcing his muscles to release. "I- Well, I... I don't really want to talk about it here."

"Later?"

Kurt nodded. "Later."

There was a lingering, comfortable silence after that, carrying on past when the waitress arrived with Blaine's tea and Kurt's glass of water, during which the two boys read over the menus and allowed their feet to brush gently under the table.

Once Kurt had finished with his order, he grabbed a napkin and began to absently doodle random patterns into the cloth. Blaine eyed him from behind his menu, and, once he had ordered, reached across and took the napkin.

"Hey," Kurt protested, "I was scribbling!"

"Scribbling," Blaine echoed, shaking his head and holding out his hand for the pen. "Well, there's this game Coop and I used to play and this reminded me of it. I don't remember how it started - probably when mom and dad were having one of their business dinners - but what you do is someone scribbles something and the other person has to add to it to make a sensible picture."

"Alright," Kurt said, "Then what?"

"I don't know. Coop usually ended up laughing about it... I get the feeling I don't want to know what he was thinking."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more as he patiently waited for Blaine to finish.

"Alright! Done," Blaine grinned, sliding the napkin and pen back across the table.

One look down and Kurt understood exactly why Cooper would have laughed.

"Um, Blaine, what is this supposed to be exactly?"

"A palm tree," Blaine answered, eyebrows furrowed, "why? What does it look like?"

"Definitely _not _a palm tree," Kurt snorted, burying his face in his palms as his shoulders shook with laughter.

Instead of being mock-offended, Blaine smiled. _At least I could cheer him up._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ... I'm baack!

Okay, I know, I was gone _way _longer than expected, but I'm not going to attempt excuses because they're pretty pointless. And also, excuse the ending, I just have a LOT of feelings on last night and just... yeah.

For those of you who may be wondering why the palm tree is supposedly so funny, I'd ask that you think about the anatomy. This happened to me once and, needless to say, it turned out looking more like male parts than anything else.

Prompt is thanks to ExotikaHollow1379. :) Sorry for the wait, I hope you liked it!

As always, review, prompt, and enjoy. Hope I can be back on a somewhat normal updating schedule.


	50. Chubby Bunny

**Chubby Bunny.**

"Isn't this supposed to be a party? And not just a party, an 'oh, this is possibly the last time we'll ever be together' party. Where's the booze?"

"This isn't the last time we're going to be together, Santana," Rachel huffed, "We're all going to Mr. Schu's party at the end of the week, remember? This the last _Rachel Berry_ party."

"Oh. So _that's_ why it sucks ass," Noah chipped from the opposite side of the room.

"No, it sucks simply because I have to go get the marshmallows. I'll be right back!"

"Marshmallows?" Kurt echoed curiously. He sat with his legs flopped over Blaine's lap, head resting on the arm of the love seat with his hands folded over his stomach, trying not to fall asleep as Blaine idly traced patterns on the top of his thigh.

"Correct! Marshmallows," Rachel stated, already bounding back down the stairs and into her basement with an overlarge package of marshmallows. "We're going to play Chubby Bunny. I'm assuming you've all heard of it, I mean, it's relatively popular-"

"At kids' parties," Santana snickered, then added, "which this might as well be."

"Anyways," Rachel continued, "the object of the game is to see how many marshmallows you can fit in your mouth while correctly citing the phrase 'chubby bunny.' I figured Sam could judge, since he obviously can't play. He has an unfair advantage."

The blonde opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself when he realized there was no use in trying. Rachel gave a satisfied grin. "So, everyone gather around in a circle and let's begin!"

There was a minute of shuffling during which Kurt reluctantly got up, removing himself from his boyfriend and sitting himself down right next to Mercedes. Blaine took the open space next to him and, once everyone else had settled, they began.

. . .

"Brittany, what did you even _say?"_

"I said fat rabbit," she replied, "wasn't that what I was supposed to say?"

The New Directions laughed lightly as Santana gently explained to Brittany why that was wrong. Once the laughter was over, everyone turned to Kurt.

"I didn't think you had it in ya, Hummel," Puck said. "It doesn't seem like your type of game."

"Well, what can I say?" Kurt laughed, casting a wink in Blaine's direction. "I'm used to having a mouthful."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Mother of all things Klaine, I'm a pervert. Please excuse me while I go into my corner.

Aaanyways, hooray for updating? Yeah, I thought so. The prompt is thanks to (I think the pen name inspired me to perv out a little...)_,_ _nudeerections_. I hope you liked it! I actually like it quite a lot. ;) And I know you prompted "chubby bubby," but Google kept correcting it to "chubby bunny" so I went with that. I think it can be called either.

Also, I posted a new Klaine WIP yesterday (Love at First Snapshot), so if any of you would be so kind as to check it out, I'd appreciate it. :)

And oh my dear Klaine I just noticed this is the 50th chapter! Serious, thanks _so much_ everyone for the support! I didn't think I'd make it past ten, not to mention I'm verging on 200 reviews. Whoever manages to get that, feel free to leave a suggestion for something you'd like me to write. I'm not sure when I can get it to you (I haven't even filled the prompt for my 100th reviewer), but I'll try my best to get it done. :)

Review, prompt, and enjoy!


	51. Alphabet Game

**Alphabet Game.**

"Wait, where's my gavel?"

Kurt looked up from his latest edition of _Vogue, _eyeing the boy in the passenger's seat warily. Blaine just snorted lightly beside him, shaking his head and putting his headphones on top of his head.

"I didn't bring it," David replied, eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"Didn't bring it," Wes repeated. A few seconds later he continued, his voice higher in pitch and obviously infuriated, "I told you to bring it, David! What the hell?"

"Okay," Kurt said briskly, lowering the magazine into his lap. "I can tolerate you arguing over the radio station, but judging by the way Wes sleeps with the thing at night, the last thing I want to listen to is him whine over the loss of his gavel. Now play a game or something until we get there, will you? I'm trying to read about the latest trends in menswear."

He smiled, satisfied, as the bickering between the two other boys stopped, and snuggled a bit further into Blaine's side. Well, as much as the seat belts would allow.

"American Realtors, A," Wes said suddenly.

David's eyes darted to the window. "Barney and Sons Towing, B," he added.

The next thing Kurt knew the two Warblers were in a full-blown Alphabet game.

"Three, two, one..." he muttered under his breath, sighing in anticipation.

"No, Wes. You can't alter the rules just because you have the letter Q!" David argued, gesturing wildly.

"Yes I can!" Wes countered, nearly swerving off the road as he attempted to look at the other. "You did it on the last annual Warbler road trip, remember?"

"Those were under completely different circumstances! We were driving through the middle of nowhere!"

"No, we-"

"Quiznos," Kurt said, pointing to a small building as thy passed by an exit. "There, are you two satisfied?" He could feel Blaine's eyes on him as he threw his magazine aside, huffing.

"Yes," David grinned. "Because now we have another player!"

Kurt didn't even bother to argue.

"Two, actually," Blaine spoke up, removing his headphones. He snuggled a bit further into Kurt's side, glancing out of the window. He asked, "So, what letter are we on?"

Kurt watched as David and Wes shared a look - "Eyes on the road, Wes!" - and a mischievous smirk. And, in unison, they said,

"From the top!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh, my crazy Warblers, where have you gone?

I felt the need to include some more Warbler drabbles. I can't remember the last time they were featured, so... here you guys go! A nice does of Wevid madness to keep you sane.

About that five day absence, I blame a little place called tumblr and my friend for practically kidnapping me. All out of good intentions, though. Anyways, because I really hate disappearing so often, I'm going to give you guys another chapter tonight, so look for that! And for those of you who have one, my tumblr is klaineandblurthummelson(dot)tumblr(dot)com. :) There might be news regarding my fanfiction, but mostly it's just Glee/Chris Colfer/Darren Criss.

Prompt is thanks to _Miss-evil-lil-elf._ I hope you liked it!

Review, prompt, and enjoy. :D


	52. Tag

**Tag.**

Five-year-old Kurt Hummel never understood the appeal in recess.

He figured it was better than tracing his letters and numbers and writing paragraphs, and coloring did get really boring sometimes, but outside was dirty, and when it wasn't really hot outside it was cold or muddy or something else he didn't like.

Or at least, that was the reason he told himself. If he were being honest, he would blame it on the fact that every time all of the other boys played tag no one invited him. He would play with the girls, but Rachel never let him on the jungle gym to play princesses. She was mean.

But at least right after recess they had centers, and centers meant playing fun things like dolls and house and tea. Things that he liked.

So he settled himself down on the steps, once again, and waited for Mrs. Taylor to blow her whistle so they could go inside, his eyes following the other boys as they chased each other around the playground. He was just about to shift his gaze over to the girls - Finn kept getting tagged because he was really slow, and it was getting boring - when a short boy he didn't recognize bounded up to him and extended a hand.

"I'm Blaine," he greeted abruptly.

Kurt's eyes crossed so he could stare at the hand extended to him. Gingerly, he took it with his own and gave it a light shake. "Kurt," he introduced, "Hummel. Kurt Hummel."

"That's cool. Do you want to play tag? You looked lonely," the other boy said, locking eyes with Kurt, who, on instinct, shook his head.

"No... I-I'm fine here," he answered. "Thank you."

"But come on! Just one game?" Blaine pleaded.

"I- who are you?" Kurt asked, "Are you..."

"New?" Blaine guessed. Kurt nodded. "Yeah. My mommy dropped me off today, we moved here a few days ago. Now, will you come play tag?"

"I-"

"Just one game," Blaine assured.

With a dramatic huff, the taller boy nodded. "Fine, but _only_ one."

Kurt allowed Blaine to drag him over to the group of boys. They all eyed Kurt curiously, some with smirks and others like they didn't even know who he was. Blaine made the introductions and quickly offered up himself to be it.

And for the first time ever Kurt was playing tag.

He couldn't say he was surprised when Blaine picked him to chase after. He ran around as fast as he could, but Blaine was really, _really _fast and Puck was sticking his foot out and _ouch, _he didn't know it was possible to hit the ground _that_ hard. And then just as suddenly Blaine had fallen on him and they were both laughing.

As they untangled their limbs and dusted off their clothes, Mrs. Taylor blew her whistle and motioned for all of the kids to line up. Blaine cast him one more goofy grin before the pair walked over.

"So, did you have fun?" Blaine whispered as the class marched back inside.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered back, "but now you have to play dolls with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** slfja;ksnf;akijs;dkf THE BOX SCENE was released oh my Klaine it's so beautiful why would you cut that why

Okay. Sorry. Here, have another drabble today. Prompt is thanks to _Duncan-Gwen-Roxx, _I hope you like it. Now excuse me. I have to go have feelings on tumblr.

Review, prompt, and enjoy. :)


	53. Simon Says

**Simon Says.**

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, "I'm supposed to be doing my French homework. Quit cuddling me."

"Mhm," Blaine replied lazily, snaking his arms around Kurt's waist and hooking his chin around the other's shoulder. "Don't wanna."

Kurt rolled his eyes, shrugging the other boy off of him. "Seriously, this essay is due tomorrow. If you just give me a minute I'll be done, okay? You know how easy French is for me."

Reluctantly and not without a bit of grumbling, Blaine pulled away and flopped back onto the mountain of pillows.

For a while the only sounds were the soft scratching of Kurt's pen against his paper and the gentle hum of the ceiling fan. After what felt like ages, Blaine spoke, "Kurt, are you done yet?"

"Not yet, Blaine. Just a minute."

"You said that like, ten minutes ago," Blaine muttered. Kurt didn't respond.

"Are you done _yet?" _

"Hush, Blaine," Kurt insisted, waving vaguely behind him. Blaine pouted, sinking back into the pillows and folding his arms over his chest, and Kurt smiled slightly, thankful for the silence that followed.

But, of course, all good things had to come to and end.

"Simon says cuddle me."

Kurt glanced at Blaine over his shoulder, his pen falling from his grip and onto the bed. "Oh my gosh. Really, Blaine?"

"Really."

"Okay, just... no," Kurt laughed, picking up his pen and going back to his essay.

"Simon says stop working on your French essay."

"Again Blaine, no."

Blaine paused, then said, "Stop working on your French essay."

"You didn't say Simon says," Kurt replied coyly, his eyes still trained on the paper. Blaine grumbled.

"Simon says kiss me," he tried once again, his tone almost hopeful.

"You know," Kurt said, "maybe if _Blaine_ said something I would at least consider it."

Blaine blinked, watching as Kurt zipped his pen back up in his pencil pouch and turned to him. Slowly, he ventured, "Blaine says kiss me?"

Kurt crawled over, grinning. "Gladly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** TEEHEE.

Okay, sorry, I just really like this one. Just a quick notice on updating next week, I don't know what dance practicing will be like since the recital is coming up soon (June 9th soon, guise) so I might not update on some days but I will try my best! :)

Lovely prompt is thanks to _Duncan-Gwen-Roxx_, once again. Hope you liked!

Review, prompt, & enjoy, as always.


	54. Duck Duck Goose

**Duck Duck Goose.**

"Oh, hello!" A stout woman greeted them at the door, ushering them inside with a warm and friendly smile. She bounced gurgling baby on her hip. "You're the Anderson-Hummels? And Lizzie belongs to you?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded, swinging their linked hands back and forth a little. "For the first day, your memory is pretty good," Blaine complimented. The woman smiled.

"Thank you. The kids are in this room right over here," she gestured to a door on her left. "I think they started up a game of Duck Duck Goose."

The door swung open to reveal a group of ten or so preschoolers sitting in a circle while another slowly made their way around the group, muttering, "duck, duck, duck..." Kurt and Blaine watched as the boy slowed slightly, his hand hesitating before he lightly patted Lizzie's head full of curls and squealed, "Goose!"

Laughing fondly as his daughter chased the other kid around, Kurt turned back to the teacher. "Everything was fine? No complications? I know she can be a picky eater."

"She _did_ refuse to eat her macaroni and cheese once she found out it wasn't Kraft, but other than that she's been an angel. Even helped clean up after snack time," she said.

Kurt grinned. "She's a charmer, like her father," he said with a teasing glance in Blaine's direction, who was currently being dragged over to the group of kids as Lizzie insisted that he play. He rolled his eyes and followed after the teacher to get Elizabeth's backpack and coat, knowing he would hear all about it later.

. . .

"Papa!" Lizzie shouted, climbing into the car and flopping down into her seat. She wiggled her feet in the air. "Daddy was in the stink pot!"

Shaking his head and smiling, Kurt leaned in to buckle her seat. When he was finished he leaned in close and whispered loudly, "He _is _stinky, isn't he?"

After a giggle and a nod, Kurt closed the door, only to find Blaine pouting and wrapping his arms around his waist. He tugged Kurt closer and grinned. "I guess we'll have to shower then, won't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ugh, guys. This is too late! Too late, dammit!

It's one in the morning and I'm hyped up on sweet tea for the fifteenth time today with muses and updates! I don't know if I can go back to updating daily (I'll try), considering I'm juggling a 30 Day Drabble challenge (see my stories) and my WIP Love at First Snapshot. It's all a matter of inspiration. Does this even make sense? I'm delirious.

Anyways, I'm boring. Thanks to _Duncan-Gwen-Roxx _for the prompt and for your patience. :) I hope you liked it!

Review, prompt, enjoy, and hope that I won't take so damn long ever again!


	55. Disney Trivial Pursuit

**Disney Trivial Pursuit.**

"Of course, when I ask you to bring Trivial Pursuit you bring the _Disney _version."

Blaine laughed. "Unless you wanted me to spend hours looking for the regular one, it was the only option," he said, then added smugly, "What, afraid you're going to lose, Hummel?"

"Bring it, Anderson," Kurt challenged with a giggle. He toed the front door shut and followed after Blaine into the living room. He perched next to his boyfriend on the couch, watching as he set up the board game and rolling his eyes when Blaine loudly called dibs on the red token.

"So, who starts?" Kurt asked once the game had been set up. The other boy grinned.

"Being younger than you has its advantages." When Kurt didn't seem to follow, he supplied, "Kurt, it's Disney! Younger people _always _go first."

"I knew I was dating a five-year-old," Kurt muttered.

Blaine rolled the dice and they began.

. . .

Of _course _Blaine won. Easily. Stomped Kurt into the ground, really. In fact, Kurt didn't even answer one _damn_ question right.

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend and laughed at the pout that greeted him. He carefully placed the lid back on the box before resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Don't pout, baby," he cooed. "You know what this means?"

Kurt raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "What?"

"More Disney-themed movie nights, of course!" Blaine exclaimed, standing and making his way over to the television. "Starting now."

"With extra cuddles?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Blaine grinned over his shoulder. "With extra cuddles."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** UPDATES!

Heh, this one turned out to be about 300 words of tooth-rotting fluff. And once again I bring it to you at, what, 2 in the morning? My sleeping habits are out of whack.

Um, in attempt to be a little serious, though, I'm still not sure about how frequent updates are going to be. I'll probably update sporadically like I have with the previous two until I finish the 30 Day Drabble challenge - which, by the way, you guys should check out! I'll also take this time to say that it's come to my attention that I've managed to overlook some prompts, so if you think I did that to you please re-submit your prompt. It will have to go to the bottom of the list, but it's better than not doing it at all. :)

The prompt is thanks to the lovely _Wolf Princess girl. _I skipped over one in the process, so to _Duncan-Gwen-Roxx_ with 'Heads Up Seven Up,' I'll get to that as soon as I can.

Review, prompt, enjoy. ;)


	56. Paintball

**Paintball.**

"You didn't tell me we were playing_ paintball_," Kurt hissed.

"I tried, but you were too busy doing that weird face stuff."

"Finn, did it ever occur to you that these clothes are designer? I can't play in this!"

"But Blaine's here," Finn countered. Kurt glared.

"That's not fair, Finn. You know I've had the hugest crush on him since_ forever._ Using that against me is breaking the rules that silly little bro-code thing you're always talking about."

Finn muttered, "Whatever, you're going to play anyways," and Kurt sighed in defeat. He ended up paying for two games, slightly relieved to see that the heavy-duty vest would save his shirt from being ruined. He wished he could say the same for his skinny jeans.

The dead leaves crunched beneath his knee-high boots as he hesitantly followed his brother out onto the playing field. When he saw it, he wrinkled his nose in distaste; it looked like a junkyard.

"It's about damn time," Puck said. "We've been waiting."

"Sorry, traffic," Finn muttered.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You guys are on my team," he said, motioning behind him toward a group of guys. Kurt scanned the faces for Blaine, sighing when he didn't see him.

As if on cue, a familiar voice said from behind him, "Hey, Kurt. I didn't know you were playing."

When he turned around, Blaine, looking as dreamy as ever, gave him a bright smile. He replied, "Oh, uh, yeah. I, er, thought it would be fun!"

Blaine's eyebrows rose and his grin turned cocky. "Yeah, if your version of fun includes getting your ass kicked."

Kurt laughed. "Bring it, Anderson."

. . .

"Get some, Hummel!"

Kurt blushed, glaring over his shoulder at Puck and he shed his vest and deposited his gun before making his way over to where Finn was waiting.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Blaine gave me his number."

"So you had fun after all!" Finn said.

"Yeah, I guess," Kurt said. He glanced down to his now multi-colored jeans, "But you owe me a hundred bucks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH.

Dear gosh, it feels so awesome updating this again! I feel kinda bad for leaving you guys for such a long time but I do think that the break was worth it. Whether or not the updates will be daily again, well... probably not. I'm still working on Love at First Snapshot so I've got to set aside time for that (so if you like my work go read that so the wait won't feel as long!), but I can probably get updates to you at LEAST every other day. When the school year comes around, though, it'll probably be a different story... but we'll talk about that another time, eh?

The prompt is from _AlwaysKlaine. _I know I strayed from your specific request, but I promise I'll fulfill that when I write your Laser Tag drabble. Thank you!

Review, prompt, enjoy!


	57. Laser Tag

**Laser Tag.**

"Looks like I'm on your team again, girls."

"I'm telling you, you're making a huge mistake!"

"Get real, Anderson. If you want to be on Kurt's team, go join the ladies."

"No, no, you don't understand," Finn said seriously. He took Puck by the shoulders and shook him vigourously. "Kurt is good at this stuff. Honestly. Blaine and I... we've seen him play Call of Duty. He's a killing machine."

Puck swatted Finn's hands away and glared. "_Please_," he said, "Puckzilla's got this game in the bag and doesn't need Hummel to do it. Now put your vests on and let's get moving, the game starts in ten seconds."

With two defeated sighs, Blaine and Finn slipped on their vests and grabbed their guns. Before following after the others, they shared a quick look, silently agreeing that there was no way this would end well.

. . .

"Give up yet, Puckerman?"

Kurt grinned back at all of the girls, holding out his gun, aiming the laser at Puck's vest. He raised and eyebrow, daring him to answer. After another second of silence, he stepped forward and asked, "Well? Do you?"

Puck nodded mutely.

Kurt fired and Puck's vest flickered out. The girls cheered and, behind Kurt's lead, marched out of the laser tag arena, with Mercedes promising, "Extra tots for you at our sleepover Saturday," and Rachel adding, "I'll sing whatever duet you want!"

Puck emerged from the doors a few seconds later, his eyes wide in shock, and stumbled over toward his team. Finn and Blaine shook their heads.

"Dude," Finn said, "I hate to say it, but..."

Blaine picked up. "We told you so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***smiles* Miss me?

So... yeah. I missed a day due to time restraints, but all's good! I don't have much to say, so I'll go ahead and thank _AlwaysKlaine _for the prompt. I hope you liked it!

Review, prompt, enjoy, sweethearts! x


	58. Draw My Thing

**A/N:** Ohoho, it's been a long time since I had an A/N in the beginning. Just a quick warning, this drabble is on the high side of teen. (No smut, just words.)

* * *

><p><strong>Draw My Thing.<strong>

_**FashionBaby17**__ joined the match._

"So it's like Draw Something, right?" Kurt asked, glancing at Blaine over his shoulder. Blaine nodded.

"Just like it," he said. "Now pay attention, it's about to start."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back to the computer. The small countdown in the corner flashed for the last three seconds before an electronic _ding! _sounded and the game leader started the match. A few random squiggles later and Blaine was eagerly shouting, "Duck! Duck!"

"That's not a duck," Kurt said. "It's five letters... hm..."

"Chick!"

Kurt nodded and typed it in.

_**FashionBaby17**__ guessed the word._

"Yay!" Blaine cheered.

"Tone it down, will you?" Kurt huffed.

"No need," Blaine said with a cheeky grin. "It's your turn."

Kurt looked back at the computer and clicked on the first option. His tongue poked out adorably as he maneuvered the mouse, earning him a quick peck on the cheek from Blaine. When he was finished, he sat back and waited for the other players to guess.

_**Lollipopxoxo22:**_ _penis?_

Kurt turned bright red.

_**FashionBaby17: **__NO!_

The sticky note popped up at the top with four letter blanks.

_**Lollipopxoxo22: **__dick_

_**Alexis67: **__dick_

"Oh my God," Kurt whispered before promptly closing out of the tag. Blaine laughed as Kurt ran his hands over his face in embarrassment and muttered, "Bone. The word was bone."

"Er," Blaine added. Kurt groaned at the lewd joke and punched him in the shoulder.

"Well, I don't blame you, Kurt," Blaine said once his laughter died down. "It is called _Draw My Thing_."

"What makes you think it was yours?" Kurt retorted.

Blaine rose an eyebrow.

"...Okay. It was yours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ha! I shouldn't be laughing, but I crack myself up.

If you're not familiar with the game, you can play it on ! Also, sorry if I'm a little late, I've been busy. But, I did write a quick drabble for Klaine AU Friday, which you can find on my profile. (Why yes, that _is _shameless self-promotion!)

The prompt is thanks to HockeyGal09. I hope you liked it!

Review, prompt, enjoy. :)


	59. Chess

**Chess.**

"Where are we going?"

Blaine grinned back at Kurt, smiling wide and with bright eyes, so happy to the point where Kurt was momentarily taken aback. It had been a while since he saw _that _smile, but now that things had settled down and Kurt decided to spend a while longer in Lima before pursuing a second plan, he hoped he would be seeing a lot more of it.

"You'll see," Blaine said, giving Kurt's arm another tug.

As he stumbled along behind, Kurt glanced around. Of course, he'd been to his boyfriend's house before, and even went through Blaine's enthusiastic "welcome tour," but it wasn't often that he ventured much outside of the home's kitchen, living room, and Blaine's bedroom.

"Wait here for a second," Blaine instructed. Kurt nodded, rocking back and forth on his heels as he stole a glance around, taking another look at the pictures that lined the walls. Most of them were pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson in their early days - high school, college, a few wedding photographs (Blaine's mother was _stunning _in her white dress), but occasionally his eyes would sweep across a sweet picture of Mrs. Anderson holding one of her children; Cooper, with wide baby blue eyes, or Blaine, with a growing head of hair atop his tiny little head.

"Ready!" Blaine called. Kurt blinked, tearing his eyes away from the photos and walking around the corner. Blaine grinned at him, resting on the first few steps of a pull-down ladder. "It's the attic," he said. "First chore of the summer: clean it."

Kurt folded his arms across his chest. "You brought me here to help you with your chores?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "No. There's a bunch of old vintage stuff up here from my granparents. Records, maybe even some old _Vogue_ covers..."

"Okay!" Kurt squeaked. He hurried over and quickly motioned for Blaine to continue up the ladder. "Let's go, what are we waiting for?"

With a laugh, Blaine started up the ladder with Kurt not far behind. He squinted as he stepped into the dark attic, fumbling around before he found the light switch, flicking it on.

It wasn't much, just a bunch of stacked boxes, ratty dressers and an old jukebox shoved in the corner. Kurt stepped in behind him and asked, "Alright, where are the magazines?"

Blaine pointed to a few boxes marked with the initials GM. "Try those," he said. "I'm going to look over here, see if I can find my grandpa's old records..."

They settled into comfortable silence during which the only sounds were of rummaging packing supplies and the creaking floorboards underfoot. Blaine was the first to break it when he said, "Hey, look, it's my father's old chess set."

Kurt glanced up from where he'd been examining some old quilts. "Chess?" he asked.

"Yeah, he used to play with me sometimes."

"I didn't know you play," Kurt said, gently folding the fabric and placing it back in the box. He walked over to where Blaine stood.

"I don't really remember how," Blaine admitted. He glanced up at Kurt. "Do you?"

Kurt shook his head. "No," he said. "I was much more of a tea party kid myself."

"Let's open it up," Blaine said, motioning for Kurt to join him on the attic floor. Carefully, he unlatched it and unfolded it, opening the small wooden drawer at the bottom to reveal all of the pieces. "Want to play?"

"I don't know-"

Blaine shrugged. "We'll play our own version," he said with a playful smile. Kurt laughed.

"Alright."

After setting up, Kurt stared at the board blankly. "So, what are we even going to do?" he asked, amused. He watched as Blaine lifted his shoulders in another shrug and reached for the small, horse-shaped piece. "This is the knight, right?"

"I think so," Kurt said. "Why?"

With a goofy grin, Blaine lifted it up and said, "Because this is me," he reached forward and grabbed Kurt's white king, "this is you," and, like a child, placed them side by side, "and this is us, riding off into the sunset!" he finished, holding up the two pieces to the rays of sunlight filtering in.

Kurt laughed, wondering why it had been so longs since they just _joked _like this, and, after leaning over to steal a sweet kiss on Blaine's cheek, said, "My hero."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oi! A longer one, to hopefully make up for the lack of updates lately... I'm sorry I can't say anything about that, just that life's been hectic and school starts Monday for me. Thankfully, for the followers of this fic, I can easily write a drabble or two when I get spare time in a lesson, but who knows. I hope you guys will bear with me until I get everything settled!

Prompt is thanks to HockeyGal09. This one was actually really, really easy and fun to write... so thank you!

Review, prompt, enjoy!


	60. Yahtzee

**Yahtzee.**

"Yahtzee!"

Blaine groaned loudly, tossing his head back against the couch cushion. "How?" he muttered. Kurt laughed softly, reaching over and tugging his boyfriend's folded arms before patting his cheek affectionately, with a look that said, '_don't be a sore loser_.' Blaine huffed. "I give up. You win."

"But we've only been playing for five minutes," Kurt countered, earning a halfhearted shrug from Blaine.

"I'm not going to keep playing if you keep kicking my ass. Really? Three Yahzees in a _row_, Kurt? I'm convinced these dice are rigged."

"You're playing with the same dice I am, Blaine," Kurt reminded him. He ripped off the score sheet and tore it in half with a smile. "But it doesn't matter. We don't have to play," he said, and with that, he moved from the recliner and flopped down right next to Blaine. The other boy slipped an arm around him and pulled him close.

"After all," Kurt added, "there's always other ways to occupy our time."

Blaine grinned, tilting his head up for a kiss, which Kurt happily supplied. When he pulled away, Blaine breathlessly asked, "Unscheduled make-out session?"

Kurt responded with an equally breathy and eager, "_Yes_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Short and sweet, just how I like it!

So here's a quick update before school. *cries* I'll try to bring more to you guys as much as possible. Luckily, it shouldn't be hard with this fic. But, if you're following Love at First Snapshot, don't expect anything this week. Sorry. :(

In other news, **PROMPTS ARE CLOSED **(just for a little while!) while I try to finish up the ones I have. So, just write those ideas down for later, or better yet, write them yourself and tell me! I'd love to read it.

Prompt is thanks to karatekid1018. :D

Review, prompt, enjoy!


	61. Murder Mystery Party

**Murder Mystery Party.**

"So... I'm the murderer?"

"Yes." Rachel nods.

Kurt smiles. "I can make that work."

. . .

"Alright, detective," Rachel says, perfectly in character as Blaine's coworker, "you need to make your decision now. Who killed Sebastian Smythe? Christopher Anderson," she pointed to Kurt, "or Hudson Jones?"

Blaine frowns, looking between Finn and Kurt, and says, "Hudson Jones."

Kurt is the first to break character when he laughs loudly.

"Really, Blaine? We named the victim _Sebastian Smythe, _and you think they assigned _Finn _as the murderer?"

Rachel frowns in disapproval at the break in scene, opens her mouth to say something, when the bell interrupts. "That was great, guys! You're dismissed," Mr. Schue says. The brunette huffs, shuts her mouth, and storms out of the room with Finn close behind.

Kurt rolls his eyes and grabs his bag, waiting for Blaine to gather his things by the door. When his boyfriend joins him, he says, "I could've sworn you're smarter than that, Blaine."

"I didn't think they'd make it obvious!" Blaine defends with a pout.

"Oh, quit it with that look," Kurt says.

"You know what it does to me when you win, though."

Kurt rolls his eyes. From there it's comfortable silence as they walk hand in hand out toward the parking lot. They stop at their cars.

"For the record, why did you kill him?" Blaine asks with a coy smile.

"No one tries to steal _my _boyfriend," Kurt answers.

Blaine laughs and leans in to peck him on the cheek. "Don't worry babe, I'm yours."

Kurt smiles. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So... yeah. You'd think I wouldn't have tons of homework the first week, would you?

So sorry guys! It looks like I won't be writing much during the weekdays, but currently I'm knocking out as many prompts as I can so I can post them over the week! Also, if you're following Love at First Snapshot, bear with me for a little bit longer, please.

Prompt thanks to KlainerFangirl18.

A friendly reminder that prompts are closed for now. :) Review and enjoy!


	62. Heads Up Seven Up

**Heads Up Seven Up.**

"This game is for middle schoolers."

"But I love this game Sanny!" Brittany said. Santana didn't say another word.

"So, are we ready to start?" Rachel asked, looking back at the seated choir members. After a collective murmur of "yes," she grinned. "Heads down, thumbs up!"

Kurt did his best putting his head in his arms without messing up his hair and stuck up his thumb. With a coy smirk that no one saw, he peeked through the bottom corner of his folded arms and waited. After only a few seconds, he spotted a pair of navy Sperry shoes and ankles with no socks before there was a light tap to his thumb.

Could Blaine be any more obvious?

It took a little while for the others to finish, but finally Rachel called, "Heads up, seven up!"

Kurt stood along with the six others.

"We'll start with the left side of the room," Rachel said. She looked at Kurt. "Alright, Kurt, who picked you?"

"Do I even need to say it?" Kurt laughed. "It was totally Blaine."

"How did you know?"

Kurt snorted. "Please, Blaine. I _gave _you those shoes."

Blaine stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. "Cheater," he accused.

"Never."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Didya get it? Kurt would never cheat on Blaine? Huh?

Anyways, this message is from the past. It's like a time capsule, coming to you from Saturday afternoon... Your mind was blown, wasn't it?

Prompt thanks to Duncan-Gwen-Roxx!

Review and enjoy!


	63. Connect Four

**Connect Four.**

"I win! Again!"

Kurt huffed, dropping his yellow chips back down in the box. He glared at Blaine. "Alright, what is your secret?"

Blaine shrugged and smiled innocently. "I'm just good at it?"

Kurt glared. "Probably because you play it too much like the five-year-old boy you are," he grumbled.

Blaine paused, then said, "Alright, you want to know my secret?" Kurt looked up and nodded eagerly. Blaine held up one of the red playing chips. "I always play with red and I always win. When I play with yellow, I lose."

Kurt eyed Blaine dubiously. "You're kidding, right?"

The other boy shook his head. "Nope. We can test that theory, if you want. Here, you play with the red chips."

"Alright," Kurt said as Blaine turned the box around. He took one of the chips and stuck it in the middle slot. "You're on."

It was a pretty intense game and it wasn't until at least ten minutes later until Kurt finally let out a victory shout, pointing out his diagonal row and cheering, "Connect four!"

"See?" Blaine said when his boyfriend's excitement calmed down. "What did I tell you?"

"You promise you didn't let me win?" Kurt asked.

"I promise," Blaine said with a smile.

"Huh," Kurt mused. "I guess red really_ is _your color."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I love Connect Four.

Here, have another time defying author's note! Not much to say... but maybe I'll add more when I post this on... Wednesday, I think?

_EDIT:_ Send me your Klaine creys over the new spoilers (if you've seen them)!

Prompt is thanks to HockeyGal09!

Review and enjoy!


	64. Volleyball

**Volleyball.**

"Kurt! Blaine! Get your butts over here!"

"Go away, Noah," Kurt called back, not looking up from where he was lying on the sand.

"We're playing beach volleyball!"

Kurt's vision was suddenly blocked by Blaine's face smiling down at him. "Come on, let's play! You've been lying here for _hours_."

Kurt took off his sunglasses and glared at his boyfriend. "Yes, and I haven't gotten tanned at all!"

"That's because you put on so much sunscreen," Blaine teased, leaning down to press a small kiss to Kurt's nose. "Come on, just for a little while. We'll kick their asses."

Kurt pursed his lips. He really did like kicking ass.

"Fine," he conceded.

"Great!" Blaine got to his feet and helped pull Kurt up. Hand in hand, Kurt was dragged over to the volleyball net where Puck, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany were all waiting. The eight of them had decided to go to the beach together while the other members of New Directions were all on their respective vacations; Quinn in Barbados, Mike and Tina camping, Sam in Canada, etcetera, etcetera.

"Boys against girls!" Puck announced, tossing the volleyball up and down while he spoke. "We're a little low on players, but we'll be fine."

"Who serves first?" Rachel asked.

"We will," Kurt said, snatching the ball from Puck. "I'll serve."

"What? Can you even hit a ball, Hummel?"

"Oh, I'm _very_ good at playing ball, Puckerman," Kurt said, casting a sidelong glance at Blaine. "Just ask my boyfriend."

Santana snorted. "Wanky."

Kurt smirked. "Let's play."

The boys ended up winning by a surprising amount of points. Kurt, it turned out, had an impressive serve, and his spike wasn't too shabby, either.

"Wasn't that fun?" Blaine asked, slinging his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah," he said.

"Just 'yeah'?" Puck said, punching Kurt lightly on his arm. "We kicked some serious girl ass, Hummel! That was awesome!"

Kurt nodded, but he was now distracted by a certain curly-haired boy's collarbone. He leaned down to whisper in Blaine's ear. "I think I know how we can celebrate," he mumbled, nipping at his boyfriend's earlobe for good measure.

Blaine let out a surprised noise. "Kurt!" he squeaked.

"Hey loverboys, up for another game?" Mercedes called.

"We'll sit this one out!" Kurt called back, already pulling Blaine towards the parking lot. "I need to get something from my car!"

"Yeah," Santana yelled, "Your boyfriend's dick!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Funny story, really...

jk, jk, but a fun fact (or idk is it just telling you all how busy *cough*lazy*cough* I am?) Anyways, I didn't write this. Caitlin (mirvly) did because she's awesome and I had a Biology Lab Report to do and I was behind. But really, I can make excuses all day but it all boils down to I'm sleepy and lazy.

So... yep. Also, I know I skipped a lot of prompts for this one - don't worry, I'll get to all of them at some point or the other. This is just one of the ones that didn't have a specific prompt. Now go send Caitlin love because she's awesome and this is perfect. :)

Prompt is from itsbarbiebitch. This is for the 200th review I think, too, so thank you for reviewing dear!

Enjoy!


	65. Poker

**Poker.**

_Chink._

Five red and white poker chips fell into the pot. Blaine looked up, trying to analyze Kurt's expression, but it was impossible. If he looked closely he could detect the faintest hint of an arrogant smirk, maybe a little uncertainty in his eyes, but it was all just guessing. And maybe it made him a little upset to be unable to read Kurt's expression (they were Kurt and Blaine, they always knew when the other was hiding something), but at the same time it was a bit of an adrenaline rush, not knowing what he was thinking. For all Blaine knew, Kurt could be imagining their next romp in the shower...

Apparently, however, Blaine wasn't quite as skillful in that department.

"Hide your boner, Blaine," Kurt said with a smirk.

His cheeks flushed and his eyes quickly darted back to his hand. With a sigh, he flipped them down and said, "I fold."

Kurt grinned and laid out his cards. "Two of a kind."

Blaine groaned and flipped over his own hand, revealing a Full House. Kurt laughed.

"I guess that's the magic of a good poker face, huh? Lady Gaga would be proud."

"Your poker face is really hot," Blaine blurted.

Kurt's mouth for a small, surprised 'o' before he let out a giggle. Slowly, he stood from his seat at the kitchen table, circling around until he was standing behind Blaine. He placed his hands on his shoulders, leaned in, and whispered, "I bet the thoughts running through my mind were even hotter."

Blaine made a strangled sound before saying, "You, my bed, now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** WHY IS EVERYTHING I WRITE SO SEXUAL NOWADAYS.

Not that I'm complaining... I just think the GKM has been a bit... er... influential...

Anyways, I was supposed to have gotten this too you yesterday so I hope you don't mind the wait. I don't have anything planned with weekend either, so I'll have time to write!

Prompt thanks to karatekid1018. :)

Review & enjoy!


	66. Red Hands

**Red Hands.**

"Blaine, you're going to have to try a little harder than that."

"But I don't want to hurt you..."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes fondly. "It's just a game, don't worry about me," he said, "I promise I won't get mad at you if you slap my hands a little too hard. Don't worry."

"You're sure...?"

"I'm sure!" Kurt said with a laugh. "Sometimes you are just too sweet for you own good, Anderson."

"Someone has to cancel out your deviousness..."

"Hey," Kurt defended with a glare, "you know when it comes to fashion I have no restraints, and that Marc Jacobs bowtie was gorgeous. I would have thrown Finn off a cliff for it."

"Or push me into a rack of jeans," Blaine added.

"Then consider this an outlet for your pent-up anger," Kurt insisted, moving Blaine's hands to rest on top of his when he finally agreed with a laugh and an, "alright."

"Ready," Kurt began, "...set...go!"

Smack!

"Jesus Christ, Blaine!"

Kurt cradled his sore palms, eyes beginning to water through the sharp stinging sensation. Blaine was onto his apologies in a New York minute, almost hysterically saying, "I am so sorry, Kurt," and, "I knew this was a bad idea!" as he quickly took his boyfriend's red hands and peppered them with kisses, each punctuated with a, "sorry."

Eventually Kurt broke into giggles as Blaine started kissing up his arm, pushing up the sleeve of his sweater. He swatted him away, laughing. "I'm fine, Blaine." Kiss. "Blaine, that tickles!" Kiss. "Ha ha, quit it!"

Blaine made his way up to Kurt's jaw, still mumbling a string of apologies as he sucked softly on Kurt's earlobe. Kurt lightly shoved him away, taking his face in his hands, "It's fine, Blaine. No apologies necessary."

"I told you-"

"Yep, you told me so," Kurt interrupted. He leaned in for a quick peck, then added, "now let's get back to kissing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Fluff. *u*

Updates, hooray! And on the topic of updates, expect Love at First Snapshot sometime soon! I finally got around to writing the rest of it yesterday and it's currently in beta, for those who follow that one. My apologies for the long wait!

Thanks KlainerFangirl18 for the prompt!

Review & enjoy!


	67. NOTICE

First of all, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. Of course you all probably know the reason behind it - school, and yes, that is ninety-nine point nine percent true, and the other .1% is spent trying to get you a LaFS update (because well, I've been neglecting that too) and writing things over on Tumblr (I've been accepting prompts to help me get out of whatever rut I'm stuck in, because I have very little motivation whatsoever). Long story short; when I want to write, I don't write the things I need to write, which is very dumb of me and I apologize.

I can't, unfortunately, promise you anything. Not even Sunday updates for LaFS, not even a drabble a week, because high school is kicking my ass (particularly Honors Biology; don't take it if you have the choice. Hard.) and on those rare days where I only get one page of homework I'm exhausted to the point where I just want to sleep. And God, don't get me started on Tuesdays. I can't even log on.

So... in a nutshell, my apologies, I'll get to everything when I can and/or feel like it, and to hold on because I have definitely not given up!

In the meanwhile, fangirl/boy about Glee, PM me if you need too, and check my profile page from time to time because I'll be keeping up with updates/etc. there. Thank you!


End file.
